Realmente me agradas
by Danielle Chocolatt
Summary: AVISO: Mori x OC. El fin de Danielle está por llegar... No importa cuanto lo evadas siempre querrás entrar en el ¡HOST CLUB! ¡BIENVENIDA! **Capitulo 15: El día en que me quieras.** -Capítulo 1 y la sinopsis han sido re-editadas-
1. Sinopsis: ¡Te reto!

"_**Ouran High School Host Club"**_

_**Realmente me agradas.**_

_**Dan-fanfic**_

"_**Una historia de amor, lucha y drama. El amor a veces puede ser silencioso y puede que muchos no sean correspondidos pero se debe luchar por ellos o arrepentirse luego"**_

**Sinopsis: ¡Te reto!**

Ouran High School, una escuela de chicos y chicas ricos, un paraíso para muchos. Allí hay muchas chicas que tienen muchísimo tiempo libre aunque hay otras que no. Nuestra protagonista una chica de cabello negro luminoso y resplandeciente lo lucía amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos azul zafiro denotaban un enojo incomprensible y su traje de kendo daba a notar que le encantaba luchar y dar lo mejor de sí, dando pasos agigantados por los pasillos de la institución se dirigía a un sitio en específico.

—Tercera clase de música, tercera clase de música —Murmuraba con impaciencia creando un aura oscura a su alrededor, muchos de los estudiantes le temían en esos momentos pues cualquiera que estuviera cerca seguro se tendría que dar por muerto— Aquí es… —Concluyó al ver aquellas puertas elegantes delante de ella, posó sus manos en ella y la abrió lentamente y para su sorpresa seis _hermosos_ chicos le daban la bienvenida con un gran brillo alrededor.

— ¡Bienvenida al Host Club! —Habló un hermoso chico rubio acercándose a ella— "_Chico molesto a la vista"_ —pensó la chica.

— Debe ser una chica nueva por aquí—Dijo el chico de lentes y cabellera negra que estaba detrás del rubio junto con otros de los chicos.

—Sí, no la habíamos visto por aquí —Dijeron unos gemelos al unísono.

—Y no lleva el uniforme de la escuela… —Hablo esta vez un chico normal dentro de tanta extravagancia millonaria.

—Esto… —Habló un loli-shota examinando a la chica de arriba a abajo— Takashi, ¿esa chica no es de nuestra clase? —Preguntó al chico a su lado, mucho más alto que él y con semblante serio.

—Sí… —Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza. La chica se sentía confundida al ver tantas cosas luminosas (hermosas) allí, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero no quería perder de vista su objetivo.

— ¡Basta de teatros! —Gritó molesta— ¡He venido a retarte, Morinozuka Takashi!

Los presentes estaban tan sorprendidos por tal elocuencia que solo lograron musitar un "¿Eh?" y luego de un momento el chico normal intervino:

— Espera un momento —Hablo— ¿Qué quieres decir con esto…esto…?

— ¡Danielle Sato! —Grito con convicción y orgullo— Mí nombre es Danielle Sato…

Al notar la tensión en el lugar el loli-shota tomó un trozo de pastel y se acercó a Danielle.

— Ne, ne Sato-chan —Le llamó— ¿Quieres pastel?

— ¿Tienes pastel? —Le preguntó mientras se le hacía agua la boca -pues ella amaba el pastel- olvidando así el reto que le había planteado a Morinozuka. El pequeño rubio asintió— Sí quiero pastel, por favor —Dijo con educación mientras le ofrecía una reverencia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojo ya se encontraban aquellos amantes del dulce comiendo un pastel en honor a la paz –momentánea- mientras los otros chicos veían asombrados aquella situación irreal.

—Sempai —Hablo el chico normal dirigiéndose a Morinozuka— ¿la conoce? —le preguntó y el chico asintió, se escuchaba el teclado de la laptop del chico de lentes el cual al parecer buscaba información de la chica.

—Al parecer es hija de Hunter –Cazador de negocios- Sato, el dueño de una pastelería importante en el país y también hija de Aiko Himitsu la dueña de una gran empresa de música internacional —Habló captando la atención de todos en la sala –incluso Danielle y Honey que aún disfrutaban de su pastel— Y heredera de uno de los clanes más famosos de Japón, el Clan Sato…este clan se dedica a muchísimas cosas, informática, deportes y otras cosas…

—Oh, al parecer sabes muchas cosas de mi familia —Habló Danielle limpiándose los restos del pastel de su boca— Kyoya Otori —Señalo al chico de lentes, retándolo con la mirada— Fujioka Haruhi —Señalo al chico normal— Kaoru y Hikaru Hitachiin —Señalo a los gemelos— Tamaki Suou —Apunto al caballeroso rubio— Mitsukuni Haninozuka —Señalo al loli-shota a su lado— y por su puesto… Morinozuka Takashi –Finalizó señalando al chico alto, con convicción en su voz.

—Al menos sabes de nosotros —Hablo Kyoya ajustando sus lentes con un dedo, mientras la miraba desafiante.

—Más de la que crees… —Afirmo ella, viendo con cierto interés a Fujioka Haruhi por un momento y pasando a Kyoya devolviéndole la mirada desafiante.

—Aun así… ¿Qué haces aquí Sato-sempai? —Hablo uno de los gemelos.

— ¿Acaso no vienes por el Host club? —Pregunto el otro, la chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, ¿Host? —Dijo ella con inocencia— ¿este es acaso uno de esos sitios donde los hombre deliberadamente toman el dinero de las chicas y ellos le sirven durante horas dependiendo el pago?

Los chicos asintieron musitando un "Sí, sí" —"_Increíble que haya tenido tiempo de buscar nuestros nombre pero no sabe de qué trata el club"_—pensaba Fujioka mientras le aparecía una gota de sudor en la frente.

—Descuida, joven princesa —Dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Sato como un príncipe— Entonces dinos… ¿cuál es tu tipo de chico?

—Pues… —Hablo Danielle pensativa –sin recordar que había retado a Takashi-, llevo su mano a la barbilla y recorrió a cada chico de pies a cabeza dándose cuenta que allí seguramente no estaría su _tipo_ de chico– Si tuviera que decir qué clase de hombre es mi tipo, diría que… el que se preocupe por mí —Dijo sonriente, haciendo que todos los miembros del club se sonrojaran— pero no estoy aquí para pedir servicios, como ya dije vine a retar a Morinozuka –Hablo decidida.

— ¿puedes dejarlo para otro día que no tengamos eventos en el club? —pregunto Kyoya indiferente, pues la chica ya le parecía agobiante y molesta.

— ¿Eh? —Pregunto molesta— ¿Tan importante es este club? —Dijo esta vez más fastidiada a lo que todos asintieron. Mori camino hacia ella y en acto reflejo coloco su mano sobre la cabellera negra de ella y se bajó un poco para estar a su altura.

— ¿Puedes retarme otro día? —pregunto con su voz usual, grave. A cambio la chica obtuvo un leve sonrojo pues nunca había una voz como aquella.

—Entiendo —Dijo en un suspiro ocultando su desilusión— ¿puedo quedarme y ver que hacen? —pregunto resignada.

—Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, joven dama —Dijo Tamaki acercándose nuevamente hacia ella.

—No es que me haga feliz…pero —Miro disimuladamente a Morinozuka causando un leve rubor en su rostro—"_Al menos así estaré cerca de él y sabré como derrotarlo, como decía mi abuelo: ¡Siempre es bueno tener a los amigos cerca, pero mucho mejor con los enemigos, pues así sabrás como derrotarlos!"—_Decía Danielle en sus pensamientos imitando la voz de su abuelo— me quedare aquí para divertirme al menos —mintió dirigiéndose hacia un sitio oscuro y apartado (entiéndase como una esquina de la gran habitación). Un chirrido hizo estremecer a la multitud que se encontraba en la sala, pues se estaba comenzando a abrir la puerta que ocultaba el terror de muchos.

—Una maldición, una maldición está cerca —Habló un chico que se ocultaba tras una capa negra, al salir de aquella oscuridad tras la puerta siniestra se acercó a Danielle, las chicas que habían llegado al host club gritaron un fuerte "Kyaaa, es Nekozawa-sempai" que se habrá escuchado hasta en el campus de la institución.

— ¿Maldición? —pregunto la chica observando a aquél extraño sujeto sin perderse ningún detalle.

—Sí, es una maldición muy fuerte —Continúo Nekozawa con un tono sombrío.

—Bien pues ¿Qué clase de maldición será? —Dijo pensativa— ¡Ah! Si puedo escoger la maldición preferiría algo épico como Romeo y Julieta… que mueren por un amor imposible y mutuo —Comenzó a dramatizar— Y entonces… en uno que otro momento —Tomo a Nekozawa de las manos—…besarnos —Dijo haciendo que Nekozawa se ruborizara, aunque claramente se estaba mofando de él— Aunque en esta época creo que es imposible —Concluyo pensativa aunque mentalmente se estaba riendo a carcajadas del pobre hombrecito oscuro.

—Bu…bu…bueno —tartamudeaba Nekozawa, nervioso por lo que había hecho "_la chica de la maldición_" como la había nombrado mentalmente.

—Oye… tu pareces una persona muy, MUY oscura ¿no es así? —Pregunto ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿te gustaría contarme historias de terror de vez en cuando? –Dijo acercándose a él.

— ¿Ehhh? —La miro sorprendido, al igual que muchos de los presentes en la sala pues era bien conocido que las mujeres –algunas- le tienen un comprensible temor a las cosas del más allá pero nuestra protagonista no es así, pues al parecer no es común.

—Bueno si no quieres no importa —Dijo sentándose nuevamente al ver que el chico había quedado tan en shock que no le contaría nada. Los Hosts observaban la escena con un claro interés, pues al parecer el chico oscuro y la chica calamidad se llevaban muy bien, era increíble que esa chica "frágil" –según Tamaki- no le temiera a la oscuridad, Mori y Honey les afirmaron a sus compañeros de club que en clases ella también era así, sin problema ella aceptaba las cosas por muy diferente que fuera.

—No puedo creer que a la joven dama le agrade las artes oscuras —Dramatizó Suoh con tristeza en su voz.

—No es que me agrade, príncipe —Habló, emocionando y elevando el ego del rubio con la simple palabra "príncipe" —Es solo que… —Dijo nuevamente— hasta las personas más reservadas u oscuras suelen ser realmente dulces si las conoces a fondo —Dijo con una sonrisa tierna y dulce, hasta que miro a Morinozuka –con semblante serio- suspiro– por ello… —Comenzó a molestarse sin motivo— por ello es que…

— Por ello es que ¿Qué? —Preguntó Haruhi.

— ¡ah! Nada…nada —Comenzó a agitar sus manos— Nada… –Sintió un nudo en la garganta pues había comenzado a recordar que ella casi no conocía a su madre e incluso su abuelo –el cual técnicamente la crio- no hablaban mucho con ella, y a los ojos de la joven ellos eran personas serias, frívolas a veces y deseaba conocerlos mejor— No es… —De sus ojos broto una lágrima rebelde— Nada… —Dijo mientras les daba una sonrisa al limpiar su lágrima, los chicos la miraron sorprendidos— Gah, al parecer mejor me retiro… vendré luego a retar a Taka…no… Morinozuka —Dijo dándoles la espalda a todos con la intensión de echarse a correr pero Tamaki fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo.

—Mientras exista el Host Club, no permitiré que ninguna señorita esté triste —Hablo Tamaki Suou con gran determinación en sus palabras.

—Pero no es como si estuviera triste —Se excusó— ¡fue solo una lagrima rebelde!

—Aun así… una lágrima es una lágrima —Hablo esta vez Kyoya— y no parecía ser de felicidad…

—Así es… —Dijo Kaoru.

—Las chicas deberían ser… —agrego Hikaru.

—Felices —Hablaron esta vez los dos gemelos con una gran sonrisa y compasión en sus rostros.

—Así que, seamos felices Sato-chan —Dijo Honey sonriente, el chico a su lado –Takashi- asintió con una hermosa sonrisa humilde en su rostro.

—Puedes ser feliz conmigo en la oscuridad si lo deseas —Agrego Nekomizawa con oscuridad en su voz.

La chica los miro uno por uno, ¿Cómo esos chicos podían decirle eso a una desconocida?, ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba Danielle una y otra vez…no dejaban de sorprenderla, tal vez solo tal vez podría iniciar una amistado con aquellos chicos, pero no con Morinozuka— _"no, él es un enemigo" _—Se dijo a sí misma— Host club… ¿verdad? —Murmuro— ¡pues entonces haré lo mismo que Haruhi!

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Tamaki nervioso, Danielle se acercó un poco a él y murmuro en su oído para que nadie excepto él la escuchara:

—Pues averigüe que Haruhi es una mujer —Dejando al rubio como un cubo de hielo por la sorpresa que se había llevado se acercó a Haruhi y le dio un pequeño abrazo— De todas formas el género no importa… ¿no es así, Haruhi?

En el club se hizo un silencio sepulcral pues habían comprendido el porqué de aquella simple frase: "El género no importa", se oía como un eco en sus mentes y luego todo se hizo más claro ¡Había descubierto el secreto de Haruhi!

—Eso sí que supone un problema… —Hablo Kyoya quebrando el silencio— Supongo que en verdad no podremos dejarte ir del club…

—No pensaba irme, cuatro ojos —Dijo Danielle sacándole la lengua y molestando levemente a Kyoya— pero quiero decidir cuál será mi tipo…

— ¿tipo? —preguntaron los gemelos.

—Si —Dijo— el tipo de chico que seré, como Host…

— ¿Eh? Sato-chan también quiere ser Host? —pregunto Honey inocentemente, introduciéndose en la charla.

—Ya he dicho, no es quiera —Dijo nerviosa— es solo que quiero probar algo… —"_La verdad es que estando aquí podré averiguar las debilidades de Morinozuka_" —pensaba con voz maliciosa.

— ¿probar algo? —Pregunto Nekozawa— ¿Qué quieres probar?

—Ah pues es un secreto —Dijo sonriente.

—Por otro lado… —Comenzó a hablar Tamaki— ¿Qué tipo host serias?

—Pues… —Dijo pensativa— Del tipo REBELDE…

**-  
N/A: Pues he re-escrito la historia quitando algunas cosas y agregando otras, creo que así ha quedado mejor que antes, pues Morinozuka no habla tanto y he especificado mejor las cosas como por ejemplo la familia de Danielle. Creo que el leer "****The Lord of the rings****" me ha ayudado bastante. La narración creo que ha sido mejor en comparación a la anterior así que espero les guste la mejora además, creo que arreglaré los errores de los otros capítulos y publicaré más seguido –si es que puedo- ¡sin interrumpirl s más disfruten y tengan muchísima suerte! =D**

**PD: ¡Recomiendo el señor de los anillos!**


	2. Capitulo 01: ¡Pastel!

**Capítulo 02**

Vencer a Morinozuka, esa fue la razón por la que Danielle se unió al Host Club. Ahora sería el Host Rebelde…con un nombre distinto, ahora Danielle Sato sería conocida en el Host Club como: Danny… Usando una peluca rojiza junto con el uniforme masculino de la escuela y actuando como chico siempre, podía pasar desapercibido que era claramente una chica.

—Danny-sama ¿quiere un poco de pastel? —pregunto una chica a Danielle con sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Oh! De acuerdo… —Dijo ella tomando el pastel de sus manos y llevándoselo a la boca— Está delicioso… aunque con un poco más de azúcar y algo más de harina hubiera alcanzado el mayor sabor… —continuaba ella haciendo notar de que sabe de pasteles.

—Sabes mucho sobre pasteles —Continuo otra chica— Danny-sama, aunque escuche que también suele cantar —Dijo emocionada.

—Claro, se cantar muy bien —Respondió con orgullo— pero es difícil…

— ¿Difícil? —preguntaron las dos chicas al unísono.

—Sí, es difícil —Dijo nerviosa al ver una mirada reprobadora por parte de Tamaki— tener a dos chicas hermosas y no desafinar se me hará muy difícil así que dejémoslo para otro día —Dijo "coqueteando" como lo haría el mismísimo Rey del Host, Tamaki. Aunque en realidad lo menos que quería en ese momento era cantar. Culminando su tiempo como Host, se dirigió a los vestuarios para cambiarse, colocándose nuevamente el uniforme femenino de la escuela, en verdad no sabía cómo habían chicas que agradaran estar en su presencia pues solía ser molesta, fastidiosa, egocéntrica y un sinfín de cosas más pero aun así sus dos primeras clientas estaban encantadas con Danny.

—Sato-chan —Le llamó Honey sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede Haninozuka? —pregunto ella con mirada seria y penetrante. Haciendo que al loli-shota se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Ya, ya —Dijo Morinozuka cargándolo como a un bebé. No comprendía la escena, dos chicos de su grado actuando como si fuesen padre e hijo además, ella no le había hecho nada al pequeño y había comenzado a llorar.

— ¿Qué quería…Hanino…Honey? —Pregunto algo nerviosa, pues había recordado que en días anteriores Haninozuka le había dicho: "Llámame Honey" pero aun así no estaba acostumbrada a llamarlo de forma tan melosa, que le gusten los dulces no significa que sea muy dulce.

—Pues, verás estaba pensando en comer muchos, MUCHOS pasteles —Dijo contento— pero, recordé que a ti también te gustaban así que decidí invitarte.

— ¿invitarme? —pregunto la chica sonrojada de tan solo pensar en unos pasteles diciéndole "Eat me".

—Sí —Asintió— por ello quiero que mañana en el almuerzo vayas a la cafetería y me esperes ¿está bien? —pregunto de forma inocente.

—Bueno… si es por un pastel —Dijo sonrojándose— pero, ahora que recuerdo… —Se exalto— Aun no he luchado contra ti Morinozuka Takashi —Dijo señalándolo mientras este la observaba indiferente, suspiro— No puedo… —Dijo resignada.

— ¿no…puedes? —Pregunto Honey.

—No, no puedo… —Dijo sonriendo nostálgica, algo que no logró pasar por alto Morinozuka— Debo ir a hacer algo en el club de teatro, luego nos vemos… —Estaba a punto de caminar hacia la puerta pero una mano la detuvo.

—Espera, Sato-chan —Hablo Morinozuka.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Se preguntó si esta era una de esas escenas de las películas románticas que muy pocas veces veía, en la que tomaban a la protagonista de la mano y le declaraban su amor, desconcertada sintió que sus sospechas eran ciertas pues Mori se acercaba a ella, Danielle obtuvo un leve sonrojo pero era por simple enojo, de todas formas él era su enemigo.

—Aún tienes la peluca de Danny… —Dijo Mori quitándole la peluca que usaba para hacer de Host, haciendo caer su larga cabellera negra.

— ¡Oh! Gracias —Dijo algo decepcionada, pues quería patearlo si se le llegaba a declarar— "Hubiera sido muy genial" —pensó recibiendo la peluca en sus manos. Se dirigió a los vestuarios nuevamente y guardo la peluca en su sitio. Suspiro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sato-sempai? —pregunto Haruhi mientras se acercaba un poco hacia ella.

—Si… —Mintió con un aura oscura a su alrededor— "Aunque nunca antes nadie me había detenido una patada épica" —pensó con algo de maldad.

—Pues… no parece —Dijo Haruhi con una gotita en su frente.

—Vaya, vaya… —Dijo Kyoya acercándose al par de chicas— Al parecer ambas han aumentado bastante los ingresos del club —Dijo sonriente, la única forma de que él estuviera feliz.

—Claro… considerando que es lo único que te hace feliz —Dijo Danielle— supongo que este club no hace felices solo a las chicas… —Dijo resignada aun con el aura oscura a su alrededor.

—Que digas algo tan emotivo… con esa aura tan tenebrosa… sempai —Hablo Haruhi con la gota en su frente nuevamente.

Sin fijarse mucho en lo que decían los demás miembros del club se retiró de allí para dirigirse al club de teatro pues tenía asuntos pendientes desde hace muchísimo tiempo y no había podido solventarlos, los demás miembros también se habían retirado de la sala pues cada uno se iría a su mansión –Apartamento en el caso de Haruhi- Haruhi junto a Kaoru y Hikaru caminaban por la escuela tranquilamente.

—Haruhi, ¿sabes que festividad se aproxima, verdad? —pregunto Kaoru.

— ¿festividad? —pregunto Haruhi.

—Sí, es una festividad muy importante… ¿sabes cuál es? —Agrego Hikaru algo sonrojado.

—Pues no recuerdo ninguna —Dijo pensativa.

—Te daré una pista —Dijo Kaoru— Mira a esa pareja feliz de allá —Señalo a una pareja sonriente— O quizás a ese chico que se declara a esa chica —señaló un sitio de la escuela donde estaba un chico confesándose a una chica.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a esa época del año donde las parejas celebran? —pregunto Haruhi inocente.

—Sí —Dijo Kaoru— y no solo las parejas celebran…

—También los amigos celebran esa fecha, Haruhi —Culminó la explicación Hikaru.

—Oh —Suspiro indiferente— ¿y qué haremos en el Host? —pregunto haciendo que los hermanos Hitachiin sonrieran de forma macabra.

—Pues… —Dijo uno de ellos.

—Pensábamos jugar con nuestro nuevo juguete… —agrego el otro.

— ¿nuevo juguete? —Pregunto Haruhi sin sorprenderse— no me digan que se refieren a…

—Si… —Dijo Kaoru.

—Por fin ya tenemos un nuevo juguete —Dijo Hikaru— pero tú sigues siendo nuestro juguete favorito aun, Haruhi…

—De todas formas, dejen a Sato-sempai en paz… chicos —Dijo nerviosa Haruhi pues ya sabía lo suficiente lo que era ser un juguete para ellos.

— ¿y dejar a nuestro juguete? —pregunto Kaoru.

—Eso no sucederá —Dijo Hikaru— además, el plan que tenemos es genial ¿verdad, Kaoru?

—Sí… espera y verás Haruhi —Culminó Kaoru.

Dejando los planes del Hitachiin atrás, la noche había pasado y nos encontramos en otro día del Ouran aún muy lejos de lo que será San Valentín, todo marchaba a la normalidad, con excepción de que Danielle llegaba tarde a su clase por un motivo muy particular, corría a toda velocidad dejando sus pulmones atrás y dando un fuerte empujón a la puerta de su clase dijo:

—Disculpe por la demora sensei —Dijo totalmente exhausta.

— ¿Cuál es su excusa señorita Sato? —pregunto el profesor viéndola de arriba abajo, pues era extraño ver a una señorita de la alta sociedad con un traje de kendo en plena jornada educativa.

—Es que… tuve un percance con mi otro uniforme y tuve que venir a clases con mi uniforme de Kendo —Se excusó apenada.

—Ya veo… —Dijo el profesor pensativo— ¿y su excusa para interrumpir MI clase cuál es?

—Ninguna —Hablo cabizbaja.

—Entonces vaya directamente a dirección —ordeno.

—De acuerdo —Dijo ella— pero… —miro el pizarrón, en donde explicaban una división de polinomios— esta división es errónea —Murmuro ella acercándose al pizarrón y arreglando la división— ahora si esta mejor —sonrió victoriosa— nos vemos luego sensei… —Finalizo con una reverencia para luego irse a dirección –feliz pues había corregido a un profesor- dejando a su profesor muy molesto tras ella.

—Sorprendente —Dijo Honey— ¿no crees que Sato-chan es genial, Takashi? —le pregunto.

—Sí… —Dijo Morinozuka con un destello brillante en sus ojos mientras asentía, al parecer le tenía un aprecio muy grande a la chica.

—Solo espero que vaya a comer pastel conmigo —Finalizó Honey con honestidad, pues en el rectorado solían castigar muy a menudo a los alumnos si no se comportaban.

Mientras tanto en la sala directiva.

—Y bien… Sato-san repítame ¿Por qué llego tarde? —Le pregunto el director de forma seria.

—Ya le dije que no conseguí mi uniforme y tome el primero que vi en un intento de llegar a tiempo, pero de igual forma llegue tarde —se excusó Danielle.

—Ya veo… —Dijo el director pensativo— puedes irte…

—Gracias, con su permiso —Dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Sato-san, espero que no estés encubriendo a nadie —Hablo el director pues aunque sabía que en su escuela no hacían bullying puede que en la casa de la chica hubiera sucedido algo que la haya retrasado.

—No, para nada —Dijo retirándose del salón— Vaya… estos profesores de hoy día…

Sin pensar lo suficiente, Danielle se encaminó al prestigioso comedor del Ouran donde se encontraría con Honey y probablemente a Morinozuka. Aunque en su mente solo cabía el enojo que en esos momentos sentía por su padre, pues aunque el casi no estaba junto a ella cuando lo estaba solía suceder algo malo para ella:

"—_Sato-chii _—_Llamo un hombre con bigote y gran cabellera negra, vestido con un traje a Danielle, era su alegre padre, Hunter Sato -de padre japonés y madre italiana- se ganó el nombre de Hunter "Cazador de negocios" Sato por conseguir siempre un buen y magnifico negocio, además de que su nombre no ayudaba mucho a ser llamado de otra forma._

— _¿Qué sucede, Otou-san? _—_pregunto la chica indiferente._

—_Te deseo mucha suerte en retar a Morinozuka Takashi, ¡espero ganes! _—_Dijo dándole ánimos._

—_Quien sabe…quizás gane, quizás no _—_Hablo sin prestarle la suficiente atención._

—_Pero quiero que tengas suerte así que…_

—_así… ¿Qué? _—_pregunto extrañada._

—_Lleva este uniforme que te traerá la victoria _—_Concluyo sonriente, entregándole el uniforme de Kendo a Danielle."_

En cuanto llego al comedor del Instituto vio lo prestigiosa que podía llegar a ser esa escuela, chefs de primera, asientos de primera, todo lo que necesitaba la gente de primera.

Observo a su alrededor pero no conseguía a Honey, siguió mirando hasta que por fin consiguió encontrar a Mori sentado al final de una de las mesas. Pero irremediablemente los Host como siempre llaman la atención de todos en el lugar y como ninguna de las chicas alrededor de Takashi reconocía que Danielle era Danny: el tipo rebelde, nadie le daba paso.

—Mori —Lo llamo de entre la multitud.

—Oh, Sato-chan —Murmuro saludándola.

Poco a poco Danielle se fue abriendo paso a la mesa de Mori, aunque con muchísimas dificultades, ya que las chicas gritaban un montón de cumplidos a Mori como "Kawaii", "es tan serio", "es genial", "es único". Algo que hizo molestar a Sato, por ello en cuanto tomo asiento junto a Mori se rodeó de un aura tenebrosa alrededor de ella.

— ¿ya terminaron sus cumplidos? —grito muy seria.

—¡SI! —Dijeron todas asustadas por tal reacción y se fueron del lugar.

Ahora el silencio se había apoderado del sitio, Mori que no hablaba más de lo necesario y Danielle que no sabía de qué temas hablar con Mori, pues el enemigo es el enemigo ¿no?

—Y… ¿sabes dónde está Honey? —pregunto Sato nerviosa pues a pesar de todo debía admitir que el chico era sorprendentemente intimidador.

—No… —Negó Morinozuka— Dijo que vendría luego de buscar el "pastel perfecto"…

—Así que un pastel perfecto… —Murmuro imaginándose que el pastel sería totalmente de chocolate, sin notar que se le hacía agua la boca. Morinozuka se acercó a ella y saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta escolar para limpiar su boca.

—Ah, disculpa Mori —Dijo la chica excusándose al darse cuenta de lo sucedido— Es que de solo pensar en algo dulce… —Dijo apenada.

—Descuida, no hay problema —Dijo guardando el pañuelo nuevamente. Mientras la menor de los Sato no dejaba de observarlo— ¿sucede algo? —le pregunto nervioso, pues en realidad no le gustaba hablar más allá de lo normal y esta pequeña chica no dejaba de hacerlo conversar.

—No, nada —Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo— Dime…Mori ¿Qué clase de música te gusta? —Pregunto sonriente.

—Cualquiera estaría bien…

—Oh… —Dijo pensativa— En verdad no te gusta hablar más de lo necesario Morinozuka —Concluyo fastidiada apoyándose de la mesa.

—Mientras en otro sitio del comedor se encontraban Honey y Haruhi captando miradas de muchos por los pasteles que cargaba la chica.

—Honey-sempai ¿Por qué compro tantos pasteles? —se quejaba Haruhi cargando cuatro cajas de pasteles.

—Es que no sé qué tipo de pasteles le gusten a Sato-chan —Dijo inocente.

— ¿Es que acaso te gusta Sato-sempai, Honey-sempai? —Le pregunto Haruhi, pues no pasaba desapercibido que el loli-shota pareciera no querer dejar a Danielle nunca.

— ¿Eh? —Musitó sorprendido— Claro que no… —Finalizo este sonrojado, aun con su inocencia respectiva.

**-  
N/A: Otro capítulo re-editado, gracias por volver a leer o incluso si eres nuevo leyendo este fanfic espero te agrade.**


	3. Capitulo 02: La maldición Usa-chan

¡Gracias nuevamente a **Veckefer** y a **Cana Lawliet-san**, y a todos los que leen este Fic que me hacen tan feliz! =D

**Capítulo 02**

Morinozuka y Danielle llevaban 10 minutos esperando a Honey ¿es que acaso no aparecería? Se cuestionaba para sus adentros Danielle, además, Takashi era el hombre más impasible que ella haya conocido jamás. Estar 10 minutos sentado con compañía y no hablar no debería ser normal, sin embargo no era un silencio incomodo sino más bien un silencio pacifico en el que era agradable formar parte, pero Danielle siendo la "Reina de la espera" (sarcasmo) no aguantaba estar en silencio tanto tiempo y de hecho aunque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por encima de ella misma para resistirlo muy dentro de ella le dolía no saber qué tema hablar con Morinozuka.

—Mori… —Le llamo ella quebrantando el silencio y recibiendo una mirada de atención por parte de Morinozuka— Sabes… llevo poco tiempo en Japón y aunque tengo familia con orígenes japoneses no se mucho acerca de la cultura o hablar formal… —Continuo ella con mirada suplicante— Y tengo hambre así que… ¿podrías decirme algo sobre cómo hablar formalmente?

Aunque ella dijo eso la verdad detrás de todo ello era que, realmente no le gustaba estar en silencio con "el enemigo" y por costumbres propias nunca retaría a alguien con hambre o nunca retaría a alguien si ELLA tuviera hambre y dado que los dos tenían hambre lo mejor era conversar de forma "amigable" con él. Aunque él no se lo pondría fácil.

—"Kun" es utilizado principalmente para dirigirse a los hombres… —Comenzó a hablar Morinozuka— "san" es el sufijo de uso más común, y se usa como un sufijo de cortesía, "sama"  
es la versión formal de "san", se utiliza en personas que están en un rango superior "sempai" se utiliza para referirse a personas de niveles mayores, "sensei" significa "maestro" aunque también puede ser sinónimo de doctor o medico… —Culminó Takashi.

"Esos son los sufijos en japonés… ¿Por qué comenzó desde allí?… ¿Querrá decirme algo con eso?" Pensaba una y otra vez Danielle, sabiendo que seguramente si le preguntaba él solo respondería asintiendo o negando con la cabeza. Suspiro. "¿será porque le llamo –Mori-? Debe ser por eso…" Mientras continuaba matando sus neuronas con esos pensamientos, no se fijó en que Honey y Haruhi se acercaban con grandes cajas de pasteles.

—Ya estamos aquí, Takashi —Dijo Honey alegremente y sentándose al lado de Morinozuka.

—Estás cajas son difíciles de llevar sempai —Continuo Haruhi haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque las cajas con los preciados pasteles dentro no cayeran, pero con un movimiento en falso se dobló el tobillo y a punto de caer en el suelo con los pasteles alrededor Morinozuka logro sostener a Haruhi antes que tocara el suelo, con una mano la tomo a ella y con la otra tomo las cajas con los pasteles y solo hasta ese momento fue en que Danielle salió de sus pensamientos y vio esa escena. Morinozuka, sosteniendo a Haruhi y a los pasteles al mismo tiempo.

—Increíble, Takashi —Dijo Honey muy feliz.

—In…creíble —Hablo Danielle en un estado de shock.

Morinozuka se recompuso de tal acción y dejo a Haruhi sentada al lado de Danielle mientras él dejaba los pasteles en la mesa. La vista fue poco satisfactoria hasta para Honey en cuanto abrieron las cajas, todos los pasteles habían pagado el precio de la caída, ahora todo los trozos de pastel y la crema de ellos estaba por todos los bordes de las cajas, un silencio incomodo se apodero del sitio. Mientras a Honey se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas Mori intentaba pararlo antes de que llorara de verdad.

—Hugh... —Se reprimía Honey— Los pasteles… —Continuaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Descuida… —Dijo Danielle intentando evitar las lágrimas de este— Honey-kun está bien compraremos otro… —Continuo ella. Haruhi observo la escena un poco divertida, si se pensaba de cierta forma ese trio Danielle, Morinozuka y Haninozuka parecía más bien que fueran una familia. Danielle la madre comprensiva, Morinozuka el padre considerado y callado y por último, el tierno hijo Honey amante de los dulces al igual que su madre. Si no fuera por el cabello negro de ambos "padres", si Danielle o Morinozuka tuvieran el cabello rubio serian verdaderamente a ojos de cualquier persona una familia.

Haruhi se compadeció con la escena, pero esos pasteles… tanto que le había costado llevarlos hasta esa mesa para terminar tropezándose. Tomo un pañuelo y con el mismo tomo un poco de pastel para luego llevárselo a la boca, acción que no observó el trio.

—Pero si está delicioso —Dijo al fin luego de sentir el sabor dulce de los pasteles.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron Danielle y Honey al unísono muy emocionados.

—Si —Dijo Haruhi mientras asentía. Los dos amantes del dulce tomaron al igual que ella un pañuelo, seguido de un poco de pastel y luego de sentir su textura dulce y suave.

—¡Delicioso! —Dijeron los dos al unísono, con sonrojo en sus rostros por el delicioso sabor del pastel.

Con el estruendo de las campanas, Haruhi y los demás se dieron cuenta que el tiempo de receso había terminado y comenzaba el segunda jornada del día, así que dejaron las cajas en la basura del comedor y se dirigieron a clases. No sin antes tener que escuchar conversaciones empalagosas por parte de Danielle y Honey, que no paraban de hablar una y otra vez de dulces, pasteles, entre otras cosas con muchísima azúcar. Haruhi en su momento creía que le daría caries tan solo de escuchar esa conversación, se despidió de sus mayores dejando a Honey, Danielle y a Mori solos para dirigirse a su aula.

En consiguiente, sin saber el porqué, un silencio los invadió a los tres.

"¿Por qué Haru-chan habrá pensado que me gusta Sato-chan?" se cuestionaba Honey, mientras se sonrojaba cada vez que por curiosidad miraba a Danielle, así que sin saber la respuesta abrazo más a su Usa-chan, quizás como método de "protección".

—¿Sucede algo, Honey-kun? —le pregunto educadamente Danielle.

—¿Eh? —Cuestiono Honey— No…pero, ¿Por qué ahora agregas el "kun" cuando me llamabas solo Honey? —pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro intentando cambiar el tema.

—Pues… —Dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla— Me di cuenta que debía ser más educada en mi forma de hablar —Culminó "además que Morinozuka me dijo eso tan secamente que seguro quería que hablara más formal con él y los demás…" pensó para sus adentros.

En cuanto llegaron a clases cada uno se dirigió a sus asientos, esta vez Danielle no obtuvo reclamo alguno por parte del profesor acerca de su uniforme de Kendo así que la clase se hubiera desarrollado normalmente, de no ser porque Danielle se sentía "acosada" por cierto conejo de peluche que no le dejo pensar claramente en la clase de historia.

Honey ocupaba su puesto normalmente dejando su Usa-chan en su mesa, sin darse cuenta que el conejo miraba fijamente al sitio de Danielle.

—Y fue entonces cuando los nazis atacaron… —Hablaba una y otra vez el profesor, pero mientras Honey y los demás prestaban la atención debida a la clase, Sato no podía hacer lo mismo, siempre le molestaban tantas miradas a su alrededor o quizás le molestaban la sola mirada de algo.

—Por ello no tengo peluches… —Murmuro para sí misma.

—¿tiene algo que decir, Sato-san? —pregunto el profesor molesto por tal interrupción.

—¡N-no! —Tartamudeo avergonzada al sentir las miradas de todos sus compañeros sobre ella, "ese conejo me ha lanzado una maldición, seguro" pensó aun nerviosa con los ojos cerrados. Luego de un rato miro a todos lados para saber si alguien seguía mirándola, dándose cuenta que el único que la observaba sorprendido era Morinozuka.

Ella lo miro fijamente y él la miro fijamente, como si se enviaran mensajes telepáticos.

"Mori-kun, quita a Usa-chan de allí que no me gusta cómo me mira ese conejo" pensaba Danielle como si él leyera sus pensamientos, el negó con la cabeza intentando darle a entender que no leía mentes pero ella lo tomo de una forma no muy convincente "Ohhh, así que por ser mi enemigo vas a ser cruel y no quitaras a Usa-chan de allí" pensaba ella, Mori seguía negando con la cabeza "¿pero…en serio no lo quitaras?" Mori negó nuevamente. La tención crecía entre ambos, continuando con esas miradas fijas el uno con el otro.

—Morinozuka Takashi-san, Danielle Sato-san… vayan directo a la sala directiva —Dijo el profesor molesto.

—¿pero porque? —Replico Danielle.

—Porque está clase no es para enamorados que se envían miradas furtivas y todo eso… —Dijo el profesor causando una inmensa risa entre los compañeros de clase y un leve rubor en Mori y Sato.

Morinozuka se levantó de su asiento seguido por Danielle, no sin antes ella mirar al causante de todo eso…Usa-chan, el conejo. Que parecía enviarle una mirada cínica de satisfacción y sin decir nada más salieron del salón a la sala directiva. Pareciera que Danielle no saldría de allí en el día, perder matemáticas y ahora perdería la clase de historia por un simple conejo. Caminaban nuevamente por el largo pasillo de la escuela sin siquiera mirarse, solo que esta vez Danielle se sentía realmente humillada, ser botada de clases por partida doble no era nada reconfortante, además, llevar consigo a Morinozuka… todo fue primero por su padre y segundo por Usa-chan y a la final ella ha acabado pagando los platos rotos.

—Lo siento, Mori-kun —Dijo resignada, tan solo recibiendo un "si" asentido por parte de él "entonces si me culpa de que lo hayan sacado de clase" pensó muy dolida— Lo siento mucho… —Volvió a decir esta vez más dolida que antes, tanto que Morinozuka pensaba que lloraría allí mismo, así que comenzó a agitar las manos en forma negativa para que no llorara, ella se acercó a él y cuando él más pensaba que ella lloraría— ¡Fue por culpa de ese malvado Usa-chan! —Gritó con mucha furia. Retornando su camino a la dirección seguido por un Morinozuka algo asustado por tal reacción.

-  
Estoy preparando el capítulo 3, pero no sé cuándo lo suba XD

Pueden dejar review's con críticas constructivas también XD


	4. Cap 03: Fall in love for the eternity

**Capítulo 03: Especial San Valentín… **

—¡Bienvenidas al Ouran Host Club! —Dijeron los Host's dándole la bienvenida a las chicas que entraban al club. Tamaki vestía un traje blanco que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos, además de su hermoso cabello rubio, Kyoya vestía un traje negro con una corbata blanca, con la cual parecía todo un empresario, Haruhi llevaba un traje de color azul oscuro con una camisa blanca y sin corbata alguna, Danny a diferencia de los mencionados llevaba un traje rock n' rollero de tiempos de los 80', Los gemelos llevaban unas camisas naranjas, resaltando su cabellera, Honey llevaba un traje de conejo rosa que lo hacía parecer un pequeño niño disfrazado, además de que llevaba su Usa-chan con él, Mori vestía un traje normal negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata negra. Cada uno de ellos confeccionados por la magnífica madre de los hermanos Hitachiin

—San Valentín —Comenzó a hablar Tamaki en modo principesco— Una fecha tan especial para los enamorados —Continuo mientras observó fugaz y furtivamente a Haruhi— está fecha también es importante para el club… así que hemos llamado a nuestra administradora Renge-chan para agregar un evento especial para un día muy especial —Culminó, siendo interrumpido por una sonora risa que se escuchaba desde el suelo junto a un motor de alta potencia, dando a conocer poco a poco a una chica que llevaba el vestido escolar editado con toques rosas y corazones.

—Este evento será llamado "fall in love for the eternity with a kiss" —Dijo Renge muy emocionada.

—Ese nombre es…largo —Dijeron Haruhi y Danny al mismo tiempo con resignación.

—El Host ganador de este juego dará un beso a un miembro del Host —Continuo explicando Renge— ¡Será un Host x Host! —Culmino la explicación, haciendo escuchar gritos de alegría por parte de las chicas presentes. Los miembros del club estaban sorprendidos por aquella…aberración… ¿es que acaso a esas chicas realmente les gustaba el Yaoi? Si era así ¿Por qué no hacer que ganaran de una buena vez los gemelos que no tendrían ninguna objeción con aquello?

Danny y Haruhi se deprimieron rápidamente. Solo habían dos chicas y seguramente ninguno de ellos querrían hacer yaoi, aunque a ojos de las demás chicas si lo seria. Para Kyoya eso generaría ingresos, Tamaki podría dar un beso a Haruhi, los gemelos seguramente se escogerían el uno al otro y el duo Moe quien sabe a quién escogería, ese era el problema, Danny no podría adivinar a quien escogería Kyoya, Honey e incluso Mori. No debía ganar, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de perder, aunque era más accesible perder.

Cada uno de los Hosts abandono cualquier pensamiento con respecto al concurso y se dirigieron a consentír a las chicas.

Pasado un tiempo todo proseguía sin ningún percance, Tamaki actuaba como el "King" del Host, Haruhi como un "plebeyo" normal, Kyoya dejo de hacer cálculos para atender a las chicas con una gran sonrisa olvidando un poco su naturaleza frívola, los hermanos Hitachiin lucían sus trajes como ningún otro Host, además de no olvidar su "amor prohibido" en ninguna ocasión, Danny se comportaba como un rockero, orgulloso, ególatra y mujeriego, si hubiera que clasificar a los chicos frívolos del Club, sin duda, entrarían Kyoya y Danny (Aunque sin duda ganaría Kyoya). Por último, el dúo Moe estaba aún más tierno que nunca en toda la historia del club.

¿Tanto querían ese premio?

"Solo es un beso" —Pensaba Haruhi para sus adentros.

"Definitivamente tengo que perder y desviar la atención de todos hacia Haruhi…no debo ganar…" —Pensó Danny, observando su alrededor y fijando su vista en el duo Moe, por alguna razón ambos chicos estaban destellantes de felicidad e irradiantes de luz "Sin embargo, si gano… ¿A quién escogería?" —Pensó haciendo aparecer un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaa! —Gritaron todas las chicas que estaban alrededor de Danny llamando la atención de las demás chicas que estaban con otros Host's, sí, también las clientas de Tamaki, y en cuanto vieron el rostro sonrojado del rock n' rollero se unieron al grito de las primeras chicas, haciendo resonar un —Kyaaaa— en todo el club, quizás haya sido escuchado hasta en todo el extenso campus del Ouran High School.

Danny dándose cuenta que todas las personas presentes la observaban con detenimiento por su sonrojo, tomo una bandeja (en las cuales se llevaba el café plebeyo) y se escondió tras ella.

—¡Que lindo! —Se seguía escuchando en toda la sala.

—Danny-sama ¿Por qué esta tan sonrojado? —pregunto una chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Pues…—intento articular palabra mientras pensaba en alguna forma de salir de aquella situación.

—¿Está enamorado de alguien? —pregunto otra chica esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte del Host.

—N…No es que…—No sabía que decir a su favor, si no quería ganar lo estaba haciendo muy pero MUY mal porque Renge y las demás chicas tenían la vista puesta en ella. Kyoya, un observador de tal espectáculo sonreía de satisfacción, si ella ganaba y daba un beso a cualquiera del club no le importaría en lo más mínimo, además de estar seguro que no lo escogería a él, tan solo por el hecho de que los dos eran demasiado frívolos entre ambos, además de que obtendría ganancias tras las fotos que le haría a ese esperado y magnifico beso millonario.

—¿Por qué tan feliz, Kyoya-sama? —Le pregunto una chica sorprendida por esa sonrisa que a ojos de ella era "sincera".

"Porque aunque no gane, tendré muchas ganancias" pensó para sí mismo —Porque este concurso a traído felicidad al club —mintió, el concurso solo le traía felicidad a él, ganaría Si o SI.

Mientras todos esos acontecimientos ocurrían los gemelos decidieron hablar con la Juez del concurso, la temida Renge y poner en marcha el plan llamado "Beso Fugaz"… se ignora el porqué del nombre.

—Renge-chan —le llamo Hikaru.

—Oh, pero si son los gemelos —Dijo Renge con una sonrisa— ¿Qué sucede? —Les pregunto. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, complices.

—Quisiéramos que Kyoya o Danny ganen este juego —Dijeron los dos al unísono, Renge se sorprendió con esa confesión tan repentina.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto curiosa.

—Siempre ganan Tamaki, Haruhi, incluso Hikaru y yo ganamos las mayorías de las veces —Dijo Kaoru indiferente.

—Si Danny ganara o incluso Kyoya, nadie sabe a quién escogería, pero… —Dijo Hikaru haciendo una pausa— Sería emocionante —Dijo junto a su hermano al mismo tiempo. Renge se quedó pensativa por un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Lo siento, ya tengo alguien en mente —Culminó sonriente la conversación, haciendo que los gemelos se fueran resignados a sus puestos de trabajo como Host's, ya que cuando Renge tenía algo en mente lo cumplía.

Ya tan solo faltaban unos 5 minutos para culminar el tiempo competitivo. Así que todas las chicas habían dejado a los Hosts para hacer un círculo alrededor de Renge y meditar seriamente quien sería el Host elegido para el beso del año.

La tensión entre algunos miembros del club crecía, excepto entre Haruhi y Danny que probaban cada bocado que les pasaba por el frente. De entre el duo moe el más interesado era Honey, el cual estaba ansioso por saber quién ganaría, los gemelos se notaban desinteresados, Kyoya lo tomaba como un simple ingreso a su bolsillo, sin embargo, Tamaki era el que estaba más ansioso que nunca, se diría que la tensión crecía por su culpa.

—Está decidido… —Se escuchó decir a las chicas. Danny y Haruhi se asustaron tanto que escupieron enseguida el café que habían comenzado a tomarse. Y esta vez la tensión se apodero de todos.

Gobernaba el silencio en la sala del club, Renge reía junto con las demás chicas.

—El elegido es… —Comenzó a hablar Renge dando un toque de dramatismo— Morinozuka Takashi y Haninozuka Mitsukuni —Culmino el nombramiento. Todos quedaron extrañados y confundidos. Haruhi levanto la mano haciendo referencia a que tenía una pregunta. — ¿Qué sucede, Haruhi-kun? —Le pregunto Renge mientras la señalaba.

—¿Por qué hay dos ganadores? —le pregunto a lo que los demás miembros del grupo de Hosts asintieron dando entender que querían preguntar lo mismo.

—Ufufu —Se reía ella junto con las demás chicas— Para que el juego sea interesante… —Dijo mientras observaba a los gemelos. Todo quedo en silencio por un amplio rato.

—Yay~ Yay~ —Rompió el silencio Honey saltando tal cual niño pequeño que gana un premio o le regalan un juguete nuevo, además el traje de conejo que llevaba le daba ese aire de extrema juventud. Mori con su semblante serio observo a todos los miembros del club analizando quizás a la persona que escogería.

—Cuando diga "Kiss" dirán el nombre de la persona a la que darán el beso —Dijo Renge hablando como lo haría una animadora de algún evento— A la una… —la tensión se hacía notar— A las dos… —Creció aun más, tanto que sudaban frio los demás miembros del club— ¡Kiss!

—Danny…

—Danny-chan… —Dijeron al mismo tiempo Mori y Honey, al unísono. La tensión se volvió un ambiente frívolo, como si de un refrigerador se tratara, o quizás hacia aún más frío que en los dos polos juntos (polo norte y sur).

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, hasta Kyoya estaba sorprendido y miró fijamente a Danny como buscando la respuesta al porqué sucedió aquel giro de acontecimientos.

—¿Eh? —Se preguntó ella, estaba sorprendida, anonadada, ante tal hecho. Comenzó a sonrojarse desprevenidamente haciendo que el sonrojo se pusiera casi tan rojo como el color de un tomate. Mori y Honey se veían extrañados, sabían que eran muy distintos, que lo único que los unía era el lazo de la amistad y el familiar, pero que los dos hayan escogido a Danny los sorprendía. Honey Pensaba que Mori escogería a Haruhi y así él escogería alegremente a Danny y Mori pensaba que Honey escogería a Haruhi y así el escogería inocentemente a su oponente Danny.

Un giro de acontecimientos extraños que hacia dudar a ambos acerca de sus sentimientos y su conocimiento acerca de ambos.

Danny en silencio se acercó a ambos, suspiro y coloco sus manos sobre ambos. Sonreía.

—De acuerdo… —Continuo sonriente— Acepto el reto…

—¡Kyaaaaaa, Danny-sama es tan rudo y cursi a la vez! —Gritaron varias chicas ansiosas por los besos.

—¡Mori, Mori! —Decía un grupo chicas animando a su sempai.

—¡Honey, Honey! —Decían el otro grupo de animadoras.

Honey y Mori se sonrojaron no solo por la animación de las chicas sino por el beso que se aproximaba… ¿Dónde debían darlo? ¿Lo darían los dos a la vez? ¿Ella se molestaría después de aquello? Eran muchas las incógnitas que rondaban por sus mentes.

—Danielle…acéptalos —Murmuro Honey para sí mismo con la esperanza que ella lo escuchara. Pero ella no lo escucho. Mori aunque estaba muy nervioso su semblante serio e impasible no cambiaba en lo más mínimo.

Honey fue el primero en dar el primer paso, pero al estar tan ansioso y nervioso le dio un simple beso en la mejilla, se sonrojo al tan solo sentir la cálida piel de Danny en sus labios, le sonrió como un niño pequeño y se retiró a otro sitio cabizbajo y temblando un poco por el nerviosismo.

—Honey-sama es una ternura —Dijeron las chicas conmovidas por la actuación de Honey.

Ahora era el turno de Morinozuka, las chicas estaban ansiosas, nunca habían visto que él besara a alguien así que hasta los miembros del club estaban ansiosos por aquel beso.

Mori no sabía qué hacer, está vez era él el que le enviaba mensajes telepáticos a ella con la mirada "…" solo que enviaba mensajes vacíos. Estaba decidido, le daría un simple beso en la frente, en señal de respeto para con su persona.

Cuando estaba cerca de darle el beso, los diablillos…digo, los hermanos Hitachiin pellizcaron a Danny haciéndola saltar del dolor, alcanzando perfectamente los labios de Morinozuka Takashi, su enemigo.

-  
N/A: ¡Bienvenidos sean los review's! No publique el capítulo como debía porque mi hermana andaba de pantallera en la computadora y no había tenido tiempo suficiente para escribirla, adelantaba en la escuela escribiéndola en un cuaderno pero no lograba pasarla al computador. En fin, esta fecha me cayó como caída del cielo XD

Es increíble como hace ver 5 hojas de cuaderno como unas simples 5 hojas de Word y que fanfic las vuelva como si fueran 3 simples hojas…Para escoger a Mori y Honey, en verdad lo tuve que meditar e hice hasta un sorteo junto a mis compañeros de clase en los cuales aparecían Kyoya, Honey, Mori y Danny… en verdad fue increible las veces en que salía Honey…pero al final escogí que ganarían Mori y él… Y no crean que con ese "beso" se enamoraran mágicamente, no, esta historia debe ser larga y deben sufrir los dos al menos dos veces XD

Esperen el próximo capitulo…


	5. Capitulo 04: Mi primera vez

**Capítulo 04**

Tan solo con un pequeño salto, Danny había llegado a los labios de Morinozuka, por culpa de los gemelos Hitachiin. Todos estaban sorprendidos. Danny se separó de él rápidamente, totalmente sonrojada, vergüenza, terror, calidez, ternura, confusión, un montón de emociones surgieron ante Danielle. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos.

"Corre, Corre…" Le decía su mente a Danny pero ella no se movía, había entregado inconscientemente su primer beso a su enemigo, ahora estaba molesta, furiosa por lo sucedido, el tiempo parecía haberse parado luego de aquél beso fugaz e improvisto.

Cuando al fin sus sentidos volvieron a ella, se dio cuenta al observar su alrededor que todos estaban sonrojados, muchas chicas estaban con sangre saliendo de sus narices y muchas otras se habían desmayado. Los Hosts estaban sorprendidos, mientras los gemelos reían cómplices, Honey se veía muy frágil y sonrojado observando aquella escena. Mori estaba más nervioso que antes, nunca había recibido un beso en sus labios, aunque hubiera sido por mero accidente sintió una gran calidez en él. Corrió lejos de allí, cabizbajo, quería alejarse de todo y de todos. Los chicos se sorprendieron por aquella reacción tan impulsiva, Danny estaba devastada seguro él había pensado que ella le había dado el beso a propósito. No era así, no lo era, pero… ¿Cómo explicarlo?

No dudo ni un segundo para correr tras él, quitándose en el camino la peluca y la chaqueta de cuero. Necesitaba que en esos momentos él la reconociera como su amiga, sin embargo, no lo alcanzaba Mori corría realmente rápido "No dejare que te vayas así, Takashi" pensó para sus adentros aumentando su velocidad.

-—o—o—

Las chicas y los miembros del club estaban sorprendidos con la agilidad de escape de ambos.

—Bien, es todo por hoy… —Dijo Kyoya muy serio, mientras con su dedo índice acomodaba sus lentes— Nos vemos mañana nuevamente —Culmino él, sacando a las chicas fuera del club y volviendo su vista hacia los gemelos, observándolos con rabia a ambos. Los gemelos se asustaron de tan solo sentir su aura oscura.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso? —Les pregunto Honey, molesto por la acción de ambos. El ambiente se mostró tenso.

—Fu…Fue una pequeña broma —Se intentaban excusar ambos.

—Pobre Mori-sempai y Sato-sempai —Dijo Haruhi algo dolida— Se veía que ambos estaban confundidos —Dijo ella, haciendo sentir mal a los gemelos.

—Discúlpense —Ordeno Tono.

—Si… —Dijeron resignados. Y así comenzaron a buscar a los dos Hosts fugados, sin darse cuente qué el que realmente quería ir tras Danny era Honey. Sin embargo, todos acabaron buscando a los juguetitos de los gemelos.

—-—o—o—

Danny había perdido de vista a Mori pero eso no impedia que ella se sintiera comprometida a buscarlo y explicarle que había sido una travesura de los gemelos. Caminaba pasientemente buscándolo de clase en clase, sin embargo, dejo de hacerlo ya que su sexto sentido le avisaba que él no estaba en ningún salón, así que dejo de hacerlo.

Caminando por los pasillos del Ouran High School, observo a la lejanía a Mori distraído, observando el cielo detenidamente, pensativo.

"¿Debería dejarlo solo?" pensó ella "siempre tan callado teniendo como única compañía a Honey…" Se sintió triste, pero no por él sino por ella misma, ella había pasado su vida sola, apenas ahora llegaba a conocer la amistad…

_**Su madre, japonesa, una mujer magnifica, de principios y hermosa a ojos de todo empresario y persona que la conocía, la llamaban la flor de loto, Aiko Himitsu, era la heredera de una empresa muya amplia de música, asi que pasaba el tiempo de trabajo en trabajo y aunque adora a sus hijas nunca ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ellas. Su padre, Hunter Sato, ejecutivo y empresario de una gran empresa de pasteles, además de ser socio de otras multiples empresas no tenia mucho tiempo libre, sin embargo, conocía los gustos de cada una de sus hijas y le gustaba hacerlas hermana, Gabrielle Sato, aprendio a ser una gran empresaria, además sus estudios médicos ayudan diariamente a crear pasteles cada vez más sanos. A pesar de que esta era la 10ma generación del Sato, las costumbres no perdían así que tal como sus leyes decían:_

"_El menor de los Sato, hombre o mujer, sustituirá el puesto del Gran mayor en cuanto muera" __—Esto significaba que Danielle como la menor de todo el clan Sato, sustituiría a su abuelo en cuanto este muriera._

_Siendo así criada por su abuelo desde su nacimiento, para estar preparada a todo. Shinji Sato, un as en los negocios, creía que su pequeña nieta asistia normalmente a una institución perdería su tiempo y perdería de vista el objetivo de los miembros del clan. Ser los mejores en todo. Artes marciales, cocina, música, ciencias, todo era indispensable en aquel singular clan._

_Así que contrato a un sinfín de buenos profesores privados, solo para ella, pero no era suficiente. Si su nieta se acostumbraba a la mejor vida, simplemente se aburriría y dejaría pasar las oportunidades, además de olvidar de donde proviene todo millonario. De la pobreza._

—_Danielle —Comenzo a hablar el Gran Mayor a su nieta de 10 años de edad— como miembro sucesor del clan Sato no solo debes ser perfecta…también se debe ser humilde y tener dedicación —Dijo su abuelo decidido._

—_¿Para que ser humilde? —Pregunto ella. Él suspiro._

—_Para reconocer de donde venimos…y como logramos tener todo esto —Dijo el mayor de los Sato— pero recuerda que hay muchas personas que hacen perder el tiempo, aléjate de esas personas —Culminó su abuelo._

_Luego de aquella conversación, Danielle fue enviada a una ciudad humilde de China, para que aprendiera a sobrevivir sola y el trayecto aprendiera chino. En su periodo en china no obtuvo ningún amigo, no porque los demás hayan sido racistas, sino que ella tomo a pecho las palabras de su abuelo "los amigos son solo perdida de tiempo". Vivió allí hasta que cumplio los 18 años de edad. A pesar de ser heredera de cosas multimillonarias obtuvo una beca y fue así como ahora estudia en el Ouran High School, la institución más prestigiosa de Japón._

_Ella, la mejor mujer en kendo conoció a Morinozuka Takashi tras ver una lucha de él en TV El mejor en kendo._

_Una chica de cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta, con hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y un traje de kendo, se encontraba en el Instituto Ouran, dando pasos agigantados caminando por aquél Instituto de millonarios._

–_Tercera clase de música, tercera clase de música –Decía con impaciencia creando un ambiente oscuro a su alrededor, haciendo que todos le temieran –Aquí es…–Dijo finalmente abriendo aquellas gigantes puertas, cegándola con la luz del interior. Y fue entonces cuando abrió esa puerta que conoció al Host Club, sus primeros amigos en 18 años.**_

Danielle soltó una lágrima rebelde, había pasado tanto tiempo sola "¿Quién querria estar solo en estos momentos?" pensó la menor de los Sato.

Y con gran determinación, se limpio la lágrima y se acerco a Mori, sentándose a su lado con sumo silencio. Él le miro sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

—En estos momentos es mejor tener amigos a tu lado, Mori-kun —Dijo ella sonriéndole. Él asintió y siguió observando el horizonte en silencio, junto a Danielle.

Vivian un momento silencioso entre ambos, como muchas veces habían tenido. Pero… era muy diferente nunca se habían quedado en silencio luego de un beso. ¿era normal actuar de esa forma tan indiferente luego de lo que sucedió? No lo sabían, pero tampoco buscaban la respuesta los dos estaban bien juntos, en silencio.

Desde lejos los Hosts corrian para acercarse al par silencioso. El primero en el gropo el "líder" de aquella carrera era Haninozuka, seguido por Kyoya, los gemelos, Tamaki y Haruhi.

—¡Sato-chan, Takashi! —Grito Honey abalanzándose sobre Takashi y Danielle. Los demás guardaron distancia y solo observaron.

—Parecen una familia… —Soltó tamaki inconscientemente, captando la atención de sus acompañantes. Haruhi sonrio tras él haber dicho eso, sin duda los dos se complementaban.

—No se vayan así nuevamente ¿está bien? —Los regañaba Honey a ambos a lo cual ellos asintieron sin decir palabra.

—Sato-sempai disculpanos —Dijeron los gemelos suplicantes— usted también Mori-sempai, lo sentimos mucho —Dijeron culminando sus disculpas.

—No los perdono —Dijo Danielle viéndolos con un aura asesina, asustandolos. Mori coloco su mano sobre su cabellera negra, se miraron ambos.

—Esta bien —Dijo él. Ella asintio— perdonados —Culmino él.

—Si, perdonados —Dijo Sato repitiendo la frase de Takashi mientras asentia y sonreía sin parar, era la primera vez que se enojaba y se reconciliaba con sus amigos. Sus primeros amigos, tras su primer beso…

Este día sin duda estaría grabado en su mente por siempre…

-o-o-

**N/A: **Mañana creo que no publicare ningún capitulo aunque ya lo termine de escribir a mano en mi notebook… ¡Aumenten review's! XD


	6. Capitulo 05: ¿Cita, enemigo, maldición?

**Capitulo 05:**

"—_Cómeme, Haninozuka —Le decía un pastel de chocolate a Mitsukuni— Cómeme —le insistía. Honey se acercó a él y sin soportar la tentación lo comió sin compasión._

_ —Haz comido mi pastel, Mitsukuni Haninozuka-kun —Se escuchó a una voz hablar. Mitsukuni observo por todos lados sin conseguir a nadie a su alrededor, hasta que "ese" alguien tocó su espalda— Era mi pastel, Mitsukuni-kun —Era Danielle, observándolo desafiante, como un DEMONIO que lo acechaba, todo se volvió oscuro repentinamente."_

—¡Lo siento, Sato-chan! —Grito Honey saliendo de su sueño y exaltando a la sirvienta que estaba presente en su habitación.

—¿Esta bien, Haninozuka-sama? —Le pregunto la sirvienta algo extrañada.

—Sí —Dijo él muy serio. "Desde aquél beso entre Takashi y Sato-chan no dejó de tener constantes pesadillas…" pensaba para sí mismo.

—Es una maldición —Dijo su sirvienta, está vez muy seria— Una maldición que le traerá dolor —Continuó, sorprendiendo más a Honey que se escondió tras su manta, en modo de protección.

—Y…¿Hay salida? —Le pregunto aun tras su manta.

—Traiga a la causante de sus miedos —Le dijo mientras arreglaba la ropa de Honey en un vagón del mueble— Yo le diré que es lo que debe hacer luego de que la allá traído aquí… —Culminó la conversación, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose de la habitación dejando pensativo a Honey.

—o—o—

—Sato-chan —Le llamaba una chica rubia, ojos verdes y de una gran familia rica, Sara Strenford, compañera de clases de Danielle, Haninozuka y Morinozuka, conocida por hablar de más…en resumen, era el tipo de persona que Danielle más detestaba, envidiosa, falsa, chismosa, entre muchas otras cosas más que Danny despreciaba, suspiro. Además de que ella había interrumpido su lectura de un interesante libro.

—¿Qué sucede, Sara-san? —Le pregunto con una sonrisa, si no hubiera conocido el Host Club no podría aguantar a ese tipo de persona.

—¿Haz notado que Honey-sama te observa demasiado? —Dijo Sara sentándose en una silla frente a Danielle. "Que confianza tiene está chica" Pensó Danielle algo molesta por la acción. Ella observo a Honey pero en cuanto cruzaron miradas, él aparto la suya y observo hacia otro sitio.

—¿No crees que es algo extraño? —Continuaba Sara— ¿Acaso le debes algo, Sato-chan? —Preguntaba ella curiosa.

—No, no le debo nada… —Dijo esta vez muy seria y volviendo nuevamente la vista hacia su libro, Sara bufó molesta "Joo, está chica es demasiado cerrada así no podré decir nada sobre ella…" Pensaba Sara para sí misma algo molesta, Danielle era nueva y ella aún no había dicho algo sobre ella en todo ese tiempo.

— Por cierto, eres becada ¿cierto? —Dijo ella intentando formar nuevamente conversación.

—Si… —Dijo Danielle aun en concentrada en la lectura.

—Ohhh, pero ¿por qué si tú familia es una de las más millonarias? —Continuo "molestando" a Danielle. Ella la miro nuevamente, retándola con la mirada.

—Si…es multimillonaria la empresa y el clan Sato también… —Dijo suavizando un poco su mirada— Pero para desarrollarse como persona hay que saber cómo vivieron sus antecesores —Sonrió, recordando las palabras de su abuelo.

—¿Y… cómo vivieron? —Pregunto interesándose en el tema.

—Comenzando como personas normales y luego perfeccionándose poco a poco —Dijo aún más feliz— deberías intentarlo —Culminó con una gran sonrisa, cerrando su libro se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se retiró del aula, dejando a Sara confundida. "¿Cómo se atreve?" se preguntaba ella misma "¿habrá querido decirme algo con eso?" por su mente se cruzaban miles de preguntas acerca de esa última frase "Deberías intentarlo…" imitó la voz de Danielle en sus pensamientos "¿Qué debería intentar?...ser una chica pobre, no tener familia, ignorar el montón de dinero que tiene mi cuenta bancaria…¿qué?" se preguntaba, aumentando cada vez más su ira mental hacia Danielle. Decidida decidió seguirla por todo el campus, seguramente ella tenía algo entre manos y por eso la dejo allí dubitativa.

Danielle caminaba tranquilamente por toda la institución rumbo al comedor de la institución, ya iba siendo tiempo de comer un poco de chocolate "Gracias Colón por descubrir América y con ello más chocolate" pensaba ansiosa y babeando por ir y tener ese delicioso elixir en su boca…derritiéndose poco a poco.

—¡Danielle-san!, ¡Danielle-san! —Le llamaba alguien corriendo para alcanzarla, ella giro y observo a un chico exhausto por tal carrera, apoyando sus dos manos en sus rodillas.

—¿te encuentras bien? —Le pregunto ella colocándose a su misma altura, preocupada por el chico. Él levanto su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Danielle, los ojos de ella le parecían lo más hermoso que jamás allá visto.

—Zafiro… —Dijo él inconscientemente, refiriéndose a los ojos azules de la chica.

—¿Zafiro? —le pregunto ella sin comprender. Él asintió. Se miraron el uno al otro por un tiempo— y… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, ya molesta de tanto tiempo de silencio.

—¡Ah! —Grito él colocando su mano tras la nuca como si acabara de recordar algo— Vine a entregarte esto… —Dijo ocultando su sonrojo tras su cabellera rubia y extendiéndole una carta a Danielle.

—Una…carta… —Dijo ella sorprendida tomándola en sus manos y leyendo el nombre que realzaba en el sobre de la misma— Louis… Strenford —Hablo sorprendida— ¡el padre de Sara! —Gritó aún más sorprendida, el chico solo asintió para luego salir corriendo. Desde lejos Sara aún más enojada que antes, maldijo para sus adentros el día en que Danielle había nacido.

Primero (según Sara) Danielle la quería hacer parecer inferior "Deberías intentar…aunque ya te vez bastante pobre" pensó imaginándose a Danielle de forma maléfica y cambiando el 90% de lo que ella había dicho.

Segundo… ¿su padre enviándole una carta a la competencia? ¡Qué horror!

—Imperdonable…Imperdonable —Murmuraba con malicia.

Danielle haciendo caso omiso de la reacción de aquél chico guardo esa carta en su libro para seguir caminando hacia su esperado postre y elixir de los dioses…el chocolate. Inconsciente de que poco a poco y sin querer se estaba ganando una enemiga.

Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, cuando vio por primera vez el…Bullying. Unos chicos altos y con sus cabelleras pintadas de rojo y azul eléctrico molestaban a otro más pequeño que ellos y de lentes.

—Deberías apreciar más tu vida…pequeño —Dijo el de cabellera roja tomando al chico bajito por su camisa.

—¡Suéltame! —Gritaba suplicante.

—Te dejaremos ir cuando aceptes ir a comprar nuestra comida —Hablo el otro.

—Él no ira a ninguna parte… —Dijo Danielle, haciendo que los dos chicos giraran a mirarla, ellos rieron ya que veían divertida la situación.

—Vete de aquí si no quieres problemas —Dijo el de cabellera roja volviendo a "sus asuntos" con el pequeño.

—…Problemas…—Dijo ella acercándose poco a poco hacia ellos y coloco su mano en el hombro del peli-rojo— tú eres el que estará en problemas si no lo sueltas ahora mismo —Dijo esta vez aún más desafiante.

—¿Eh? Y quien eres tú para decir eso…—Dijeron los dos esta vez aún más molestos.

—¿Yo? —Sonrió maliciosa— Yo soy… Danielle Sato —Dijo confiada.

—Dan…Danielle… —Dijo el peli-rojo, soltando al chico por la sorpresa— del clan Sato… —Dijo el otro chico completando la frase. Danielle los empujo a ambos y cayeron de bruces en el suelo por el susto.

—Váyanse de aquí —Finalizo, haciendo que esos chicos corrieran con todo su poder para huir de ella— levántate —Dijo ella extendiéndole su mano al chico de lentes con una gran sonrisa.

En la lejanía, nuevamente estaba ella, Sara.

—No la soporto, no la soporto —Murmuraba nuevamente para sí misma, observando aquel heroísmo por parte de Danielle. Otra cosa que agregar a su lista de odio.

Tercero, heroísmo falso.

Por fin, a pesar de las adversidades había llegado a la cafetería. Se sonrojo de tan solo pensar en su amado…chocolate.

Había una gran fila de personas en la parte de postres, pero ¡todo sea por su amor! Y con todas las de la ley se fijó de última en la gran multitud, con total paciencia. Como habían aproximadamente 30 personas en fila decidió aprovechar y leer la carta del chico.

_Señorita, Danielle Sato._

_¡Esta cordialmente invitada a un concurso de música!_

_Queremos que sea la invitada especial de tan magnifico evento, estamos seguros de que si usted asiste grandes celebridades asistirán ¡la esperaremos con ansias!_

_Lugar: Seúl, Corea del Sur._

_Hora: 17h._

_Organizador: Louis Strenford._

_PD: Cualquier duda puede consultar con alguno de mis hijos, bien sea Sara o Haruto, en verdad la esperaremos con ansias que confirme su asistencia, puede llevar compañía si usted gusta._

—No es como si quisiera asistir de todos modos… —Dijo de forma fría y calculadora. ¿Desde cuándo la invitaban a un concurso de música? Además, ya por el día de hoy se había cruzado suficientemente a los Strenford como para ir y toparse con ellos nuevamente.

La compañía Strenford, la competencia actual más ruda que está en contra de la compañía de su familia, invitando a la heredera del Clan Sato a un concurso ¿Qué pensaba ese Louis Strenford?

—Sato-san —Hablo alguien tras ella sorprendiéndola— al parecer tiene una invitación muy interesante a la cual asistir —Dijo él haciendo que ella girara para observarlo, Kyoya Ootori. Él sonreía con malicia.

—¿Quién te da el derecho de leer cartas ajenas? —Dijo ella enojada guardando nuevamente aquella carta en su libro.

—Es tu culpa por colocar esa carta de modo que todo el mundo pueda leerla —le dijo él desafiante.

—Deberías cuidar tu modo de hablarme Ootori-san —Dijo ella amenazante.

—Lo mismo digo…Sato-san —Dijo él de igual forma. Los dos se veían de forma tan amenazante que las chicas admiradoras del Host Club no dejaron pasar por alto aquella escena.

—Kyaaaaa, un amor prohibido para Kyoya-sama —Dijeron todas emocionadas.

Los dos se ignoraron mutuamente, sin embargo a Kyoya no le convenía mucho estar en contra de ella en esos instantes en verdad él quería asistir a ese concurso. Su razón: Habían beneficios para él. Si la carta era cierta y ella asistía muchas personas irían por curiosidad de conocer a la heredera de los Sato, la cual es desconocida para ellos. Podría conocer sin duda alguna a muchas personas interesantes en aquel concurso.

—Sato-san —Le llamo él.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le dijo ella desinteresada.

—¿puedo ser tu compañía ese día? —Dijo él con total naturalidad.

—¡Le está pidiendo una cita! —Gritaron las chicas exagerando aquella escena.

—¿en serio irías conmigo, Ootori-san? —Pregunto ella muy seria, ocultando su rostro. Él asintió. —Hugh… ¡gracias, tenía miedo de ir sola Kyoya-san! —Dijo ella abalanzándose sobre él, con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡En verdad, muchas gracias!

—¡Ha aceptado! —gritaron las chicas que estaban presentes, incluyendo a Sara.

El colmo de las cosas que odiaba de Danielle:

—Salir con el amo de su vida…Kyoya Ootori.

-  
**En realidad el capítulo no iba a ser así y pues…quienes hayan viso el manga sabrán quien es Satoshi (el hermano de Takashi) y quería que él apareciera pero luego me dije a mi misma ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto?**

**Y pues… cambie el 90% de las cosas XD**

**¡Acepto review's de todo tipo! Además me alegro de que les guste e iré intentando perfeccionar mi escritura y descripción de las cosas. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Capitulo 06: Mi caperucita roja

**Capítulo 06: Mi caperucita roja.**

—y… ¿Cómo es que acabamos viniendo todos… Sato-sempai? —le pregunto Haruhi algo molesta a Danielle.

—Pensé que sería divertido —Dijo ella sonriente— Además… venir sola con Kyoya sería un suicidio para ambos —Culminó ella. Aclarando la situación actual, todos los miembros del Host estaban en varias lujosas limusinas ¿la razón? Se dirigían al gran concurso de música en Corea del Sur, Danielle no lo sabía pero ese evento era increíble, según lo habían dicho todos los miembros del host –incluyendo Haruhi-.

Las limusinas iba por parte de la familia Ootori, sí, realmente le interesaba el estar en ese evento tanto qué a pesar de que Danielle no quería confirmar su asistencia a tal concurso, él, Kyoya Ootori la confirmo sin siquiera dudarlo o avisarle a Danielle.

Todos iban en limusinas distintas, Danielle iba acompañada de Haruhi –si hubiera ido sola con Kyoya seguro alguno de los dos (o quizás los dos) moría en el trayecto-, en la segunda limusina iba Kyoya junto a Tamaki el cual se lamentaba por no estar con su querida hija –Haruhi-, en la tercera se ubicaban los hermanos Hitachiin que consideraban aburrido el viaje por no tener a su juguete junto con ellos, en la cuarta limusina estaban Morinozuka en un silencio impasible y Haninozuka que aún le rondaba por la cabeza el invitar o no a Danielle a su hogar.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar a su destino y Danielle con claridad estaba nerviosa, nunca había asistido a algo tan formal, desde que la nombraron como "heredera del clan Sato", además estaba dirigiéndose a la boca del lobo al asistir a un concurso realizado por la competencia empresarial de su madre, aunque eso a ella poco o nada le importaba. Debía conocer a la competencia antes que nada, aunque eso significara que la competencia también la conociera a ella.

—Sato-sempai —Habló Haruhi— ¿has viajado alguna vez antes? —le preguntó ella, con curiosidad de todas formas quería sacar a Danielle de sus profundos pensamientos empresariales, la chica le sonrió.

—Solo dos veces —Dijo ella continuando la conversación— De Japón a China y de China a Japón —Soltó una risilla por la ridiculez que había dicho— pero no es nada espectacular… lo único que me atrae de viajar es ver los hermosos paisajes —Dijo muy feliz— ¿y tú habías viajado antes?

—Digamos que me han ocurrido varias cosas y he viajado pero mentalmente gracias a los chicos —Dijo Haruhi siendo algo sarcástica o al menos eso lo pensó Danielle— Por cierto, gracias por invitarme a oírte cantar —Dijo Haruhi muy complacida.

—Ca… ¿Cantar?… —Preguntó tartamudeando Danielle sin entender, Haruhi asintió— ¡No puede ser! —Gritó exaltada, no estaba lista, no estaba preparada para cantar ¿en que se había metido? Ah, sí. En la boca del lobo y ella era la inocente caperucita incrédula que sería devorada, seguramente y en este cuento no hay leñadores que la rescaten.

—Cálmate, Sato-sempai —hablo Haruhi intentando calmarla de todas las formas posibles pero era imposible, Danielle no era tan impasible como Mori, quizás en ese sentido se parecía mucho a Tamaki, exageraba demasiado las situaciones a su alrededor, a veces.

—¿y si a la gente no le gusta como canto Haruhi? —Le pregunto ella, exagerando.

—Les encantaras —Dijo Haruhi convencida.

—¿Segura? —Le pregunto nuevamente Danny, Haruhi asintió— Entonces seré la mejor —Dijo ella volviéndose toda una diva egocéntrica.

—Missing bit to get to our destination, Ladies —Se escuchó un extraño idioma provenir desde la cabina del conductor, Haruhi y Danielle se miraron mutuamente sin comprender.

—Quizás dijo que falta poco para llegar —Dijo Haruhi intentando bajar la tensión entre ambas.

—Sí, Si seguramente es eso —Dijo ella no muy convencida.

Ambas comenzaron a observar por la ventana el hermoso paisaje arruinado por el montón de limusinas que había alrededor del teatro de Seúl "Malditos ricos bastardos" —Pensó Haruhi para sus adentros, fuera de ese gran teatro había un montón de gente, de periodistas, flashes y muchos anfitriones del concurso. Por lo menos había unas 10.000 personas allí, o al menos eso creía Haruhi, comenzó a haber congestión en ese pequeño tramo ya que muchos fans querían saber quiénes se acercaban al concurso.

Haruhi y Danielle comenzaron a asustarse al ver tantas chicas intentando ver quienes estaban en esa limusina.

—Sabes algo Haruhi —Comenzó a hablar Danielle con una gotita en su cabeza por los nervios— Creo que a pesar de ser millonaria no me gustará está vida de farándula —Dijo muy convencida.

—Eres la primera persona rica que conozco que lo dice —Culminó Haruhi la conversación recordando obviamente a Tamaki y a los demás, que claramente estaban bastante familiarizados con su vida millonaria o por lo menos sabían cómo tratar con eso, algo qué obviamente Danielle no sabía.

—we have come —Dijo el conductor, haciendo que las chicas se tensaran en sus asientos, la hora del juicio había llegado.

Danny observó como un chico se acercó a la limusina, oh por dios, estaba nerviosa y tantas personas alrededor observándola no le agradaba, repentinamente la puerta comenzó a abrirse, aquél chico era de esos que se encargaban de abrirlas, era de lo más común ¿no? Él extendió su mano haciendo que Danny se pusiera más nerviosa que nunca, la tomó titubeante e intentando una sonrisa falsa sintió los flashes en su rostro, seguida de ella salió Haruhi, la cual a pesar de que sonreía no tenía muchas ganas de colocar una sonrisa falsa solo para complacer a las demás personas.

La limusina de ellas se retiró dando paso a la gran limusina en donde iban Tamaki y Kyoya. El chico nuevamente abrió la puerta de está limusina, de todas formas ese era su trabajo, abrir y cerrar puertas, aburrido. El primero en salir fue el "príncipe" Tamaki Suoh, y con su reluciente cabellera rubia dejo a miles de mujeres fuera de sus cabales intentando saltar a los guardias de seguridad para alcanzarlo a él y besarlo, con un movimiento rápido giro su vista y observó a Haruhi ¡oh, su hermosa hija Haruhi! Que a pesar de llevar un vestido amarillo pálido, simple, le lucia como toda una doncella, se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos pero sin dudarlo ni un segundo extendió su brazo para tirar a Haruhi de él.

El segundo en salir de aquella limusina fue el gran "demonio" Kyoya Ootori, que al salir de limusina de igual forma que Tamaki hizo a las chicas volverse locas por él, pero todo eso se fue al demonio cuando, sin dudarlo, tomó a Danielle de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, ese gesto molesto a Danielle considerablemente, lo mataría, eso sin duda, Kyoya sonrió de satisfacción, sin duda los dos parecían enemigos de siglos pasados. Pero eso no era notorio para ninguna de las personas que estaban presentes en aquél teatro, así que comenzaron a especular cosas como: "Debe ser la novia escondida de Kyoya Ootori-dono", "Hacen una linda pareja, pero seguro solo es por negocios", Negocios, negocios y más negocios, esas eran las personas más hipócritas que había visto nunca, hasta las chicas fanáticas de algunas personas famosas presentes especulaban acerca de ellos "¿Por qué nadie habla acerca de la hermosa pareja que hacen Haruhi y Tamaki?" —Pensó Danielle para sus adentros a pesar de que la respuesta era bastante obvia y simple –Todos sentían curiosidad por la compañía que tenía Kyoya Ootori junto a él-.

Antes de que la tercera limusina llegara Tamaki, Haruhi, Danielle y Kyoya comenzaron a adentrarse hacia el teatro caminando cada uno con su singularidad, ninguno se separaba de nadie pero Danielle esperaba la mínima oportunidad para escapar del gran oportunista de los Ootori's. Los gemelos salieron de su limusina saludando a cada chica que veían, dejando de lado por un momento su "sana" atracción fraternal y con pasos cautelosos lograron alcanzar a los demás. La última limusina en llegar estaba allí, el primero en salir de ella fue Haninozuka seguido por Morinozuka haciendo parecer que fuera un guardaespaldas, Hanni y Mori vieron repentinamente aquella escena que temían tanto. Danielle demasiado cerca de Kyoya.

_**Flashback** _

_Había llegado la hora de estar en el Host Club y ya todos estaban presentes en el tercer salón de música, excepto "ellos"._

—_¿Dónde crees que estén, Tamaki-sempai? —Le pregunto Haruhi al rubio._

—_No lo sé, ¿Dónde vieron a Danny-chan por última vez? —les preguntó a Honey y a Mori._

—_Solo vi cuando se retiró del salón—Dijo Honey con su voz dulce, pero preocupada. Mori solo asintió ¿siempre era tan impasible?_

_Todos se miraron extrañados, hasta habían enviado a los gemelos a buscarlos por todo el campus, si llegaban las clientas y no aparecían ellos, les echaría la bronca de sus vidas a ambos._

—_¡Te digo que no avisaré mi asistencia! —Se escuchó una voz femenina gritar fuera de la puerta._

—_¡Si no la confirmas el evento será un asco! —Se escuchó otra voz masculina. Repentinamente la puerta de la tercera clase de música se abrió de tope._

—_Me acompañaran al teatro de Seúl por qué no pienso ir sola con ese Ootori —Masculló Danielle molesta señalando a Kyoya._

_**Fin flashback**_

Dolía que desde un principio ellos DOS serían los que estuvieran SOLOS en ese evento donde muchos pensarían que ambos eran PAREJA, ignorando un poco sus pensamientos caminaron seguros de sí mismos al lado de los demás Hosts. Había mucho movimiento dentro del teatro, los jueces apenas comenzaban a acomodarse en sus respectivos puestos y los espectadores millonarios se situaban en los asientos según su situación económica, era totalmente absurdo y molesto.

En esos momentos Danielle agradeció para sus adentros que su abuelo la haya enviado a China sin un centavo, saber el origen de todo tenía sus méritos y el mérito de aquello era querer esforzarse más.

Al Danielle apenas dar un paso dentro del teatro todos los medios de comunicación se fijaron en ella.

—Señorita, ¿es usted la prometida de los Ootori? —Pregunto una periodista, Danielle negó con su cabeza— ¿Entonces, simplemente son pareja momentánea? —Preguntó nuevamente, indiscreta, indebido, molestia, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, era suficiente de tanto acoso para con ella, se deshizo del brazo de Kyoya y se retiró del sitio para sentarse muy al fondo del teatro como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que hicieran allí.

Kyoya por su parte se disculpó con los periodistas, ellos no tenían la culpa de no saber que ella era del clan Sato y que simplemente él era una compañía para ella, al igual que los demás miembros del Club. Se acercó con cautela a la molesta Danielle y la observo por un buen rato en silencio.

—¿Piensas quedarte observándome todo el día? —Le preguntó Danielle, el negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, quería darle su espacio pero si él prometió ser su compañía durante ese concurso lo seria aun en contra de la voluntad de la chica. Los demás chicos luego de hacer unos movimientos rápidos y cautelosos lograron llegar al lado de la pareja, aunque Danielle siempre se sentía incomoda con Kyoya esta vez se quedó al lado de él sin inmutarse algo qué inconscientemente molestaba a Haninozuka.

Kaoru le dio un toque a Danielle en su espalda provocándole un leve temblor.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó ella susurrando.

—¿podrás soportar estar al lado del demonio? —Le preguntó en un tono más bajo que el de ella para que Kyoya no le escuchara, ella lo miro expectante por un momento para luego soltar una carcajada.

—Sí, supongo que lo soportaré —Afirmo ella limpiándose las lágrimas de risa que había comenzado a derramar, él asintió y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

El silencio comenzaba a apoderarse de la sala ya todos los millonarios estaban en su sitio, los jueces de igual forma y pues claro no faltaba el sitio exclusivo de los paparazis en el final del teatro. Las luces se apagaron haciendo crecer la intriga entre todas las personas ya que habían escuchado que alguien inusual iba estar allí.

Un reflector ilumino el centro del escenario dando a conocer a la familia Strenford, Sara, vestida con un lujoso y llamativo vestido naranja, Haruto un joven de 20 años con un traje formal para la ocasión y el padre de ambos Louis Strenford con micrófono en mano y con un traje aún más formal que el del hijo recibió a todos los presentes con una sonrisa haciendo que ellos les correspondieran con aplausos, hizo una reverencia y mientras esperaba expectante a que el público parara de aplaudir observó por todo el teatro buscando a su presa, su enemiga en crecimiento, las raíces de su enemistad, Danielle Sato.

En cuanto la diviso al final del teatro le sonrío de una forma "pícara", Kaoru y Hikaru tenían un mal presentimiento de todo esto, al igual que los demás solo que a ellos su instinto protector se los avisaba con más frecuencia.

—Recuérdame algo… —Dijo Hikaru llamando a Danielle— ¿Por qué vinimos a ver a la competencia de tu madre?

—…Curiosidad… —Dijo ella convencida, no había nada detrás de todo eso, ella solo quería saber cómo era la competencia que le esperaría en el futuro aunque no le agradara mucho la idea podría tener sus méritos.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la sala.

—¡Bienvenidos señoras y señores! —Habló Louis— Gracias a todos por venir, seguramente el viaje fue muy largo y agotador pero les aseguró que todo tiene su recompensa… ¡Bien señores pues que empiece el espectáculo! —Culminó por su parte Louis para luego formar parte de los jueces y dejar la animación a sus hijos "talentosos".

Haruto Strenford, cantante y periodista era conocido por todos –excepto por Danielle y Haruhi que poco les interesaba ver televisión- tomo un micrófono y se colocó en el centro del escenario.

—Señores… —Dijo él mirando a todos lados— y señoritas —Dijo guiñándole el ojo a todas— el primer espectáculo solo será un abre boca, pues los demás participantes fueron escogidos de lo mejor de todo el mundo en cambio el primer espectáculo lo patrocinaran unos coreanos muy talentosos, sin más preámbulo… los dejo con… —Causo un momento de intriga— ¡Big Bang!

Mientras él se retiraba el telón se retiraba del escenario dejando ver a cinco chicos que comenzaron a cantar en su idioma natal –coreano- muchas jóvenes ricachonas comenzaron a gritar cosas como "¡Que lindos!", "¡Son lo mejor!", entre otras cosas que muchas personas preferían restarle importancia. Danielle se acomodó en su puesto, aunque le gustaba como cantaban le incomodaba la atmosfera moe de toda la sala de teatro.

En cuanto escucho aplausos alrededor se espabiló y observo que ya los chicos habían terminado de cantar, suspiro, y devolvió su vista al escenario.

—¡Ahora comencemos con el concurso! —Dijo esta vez Sara— El primer grupo se llama… ¡Sora!

El telón se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a un grupo mixto de chicas y chicos, algo que en realidad no le interesaba mucho a Danielle así que por comodidad se quitó la chaqueta que formaba parte de su vestido lo colocó de almohada y se recostó en ella.

—¿Se puede saber para qué viniste si no estás analizando a la competencia? —le preguntó Kyoya algo molesto.

—Solo es un concurso de talento… —Dijo ella indiferente.

Ya había pasado como una hora y Danielle seguía aburrida intentando soportar el sueño que se le avecinaba, Kyoya tomaba apuntes de todo lo que veía, Tamaki cada vez que escuchaba una canción melosa se la dedicaba a Haruhi algo que aunque era de cierta forma especial a ella poco le importaba y los gemelos no dejaban pasar oportunidad para molestarlo por ello, en cambio Mori y Honey solo reían de sus ocurrencias.

Los aburridos de la fiesta sin duda eran Kyoya y Danielle. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ambos parecían restarle importancia a las locuras de sus amigos estaban al tanto de todo lo que ellos hablaban ya a la vez analizaban todo lo que ocurría en el escenario.

Todas las personas millonarias estaban emocionadas con tal evento, algo que ni Haruhi ni Danielle comprendían. "Malditos ricos bastardos" —pensaba Haruhi. "Estúpidos negocios de ricos" —pensaba Danielle por su parte.

—¡Pero con esto aún no hemos llegado al final del espectáculo! —Dijo Sara.

—Así es, aún tenemos más sorpresas —afirmo Haruto— ¿no es así padre? —Dijo él haciendo una seña para que su padre subiera al escenario junto a ellos.

—Tal cual como escucharon, hermoso público—Comenzó a hablar Luis tomando un sitio en medio de sus hijos— Hemos tenido la oportunidad de contar con una visita única en este evento…muchos saben quién es, otros simplemente nunca han oído hablar de ella —Observo con detenimiento a su público— Sé bienvenida al escenario Danielle Sato, heredera del clan Sato— Culminó Strenford haciendo que un reflector iluminara a la adormilada chica, sorprendiéndola con esa luz tan destellante.

**-  
N/A: ¡Sí, capítulo largo! XD Bien pues este es el sexto capítulo y no se emocionen mucho que empezaré a tomar eso del amor lentamente… solo les diré que conocerán facetas nuevas del Host Club. (No, no planeo que Kyoya se enamore de Danielle, son como el agua y el aceite)**

**¡Sin más preámbulos me despido! ¿Merece review's? =D**


	8. Capitulo 07: Conociendo al lobo

**Capítulo 07: Conociendo al lobo.**

Danielle maldijo para sus adentros el momento en que ese tal Louis la había presentado de esa forma, además de que él había arruinado su precioso sueño de pasteles de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate y trozos de chocolate dentro del pastel. Se levantó de su asiento con determinación pero una mano tomó la suya, era Kyoya que con la mirada decía claramente "Si necesitas ayuda aquí estamos nosotros" ella asintió y retorno su camino al escenario, el foco le seguía los pasos con su luz destellante. Por fin había logrado llegar al escenario aunque no soportaba las miradas de todos los presentes, odiaba que la miraran de más, pero que más daba así era la vida de farándula aunque ella no fuera alguien muy famosa que se diga.

—¡Y ella es Danielle Sato! —Dijo nuevamente Louis, Sara rodo los ojos molesta mientras su hermano Haruto solo la observaba con curiosidad, Danielle hizo una reverencia y todo el público aplaudió ante la presencia de tal chica, Louis espero nuevamente a que la multitud se calmara para seguir con la animación del evento— Danielle-san ¿puedes mostrarnos un poco de tu talento como animadora, cantante y demás? —preguntó él de una forma algo suplicante.

"¿Qué?...¿desde cuándo él sabe que…" —Pensaba Danielle para sus adentros algo confundida, ella asintió, "no vale la pena pensar demasiado, solo hazlo, hazlo deja a todos boqui abiertos y luego te vas y te refugias detrás de un pastel de chocolate" —Se decía a sí misma.

—Pues… —murmuraste mientras tomabas el micrófono— ¿¡Listos para la acción!? —Preguntó gritando a todo pulmón, todo el público estaba atónito, el clan Sato siendo empresarios tan serios tenían a alguien demasiado exagerada como heredera pero esto se debía a que Danielle acostumbraba a cantar canciones de Rock, Hard y Metal— Tomaré este largo silencio como un sí —Dijo esta vez más calmada, observo todo el escenario y fijo su vista en una guitarra que estaba en una esquina, "bien pues sería bueno aplicar algo de gracia a este evento tan serio" pensó para sus adentros, corrió de una forma poco formal para tomar la guitarra y colocándosela alrededor dio una sonrisa de satisfacción a todos los presentes, la familia Strenford la miraban expectantes— Saben he escuchado muy buenos grupos aquí en este concurso —admitió— y no creo ser tan buena como ellos —mintió— pero, pienso dar lo mejor de mí y eso es todo lo que importa en el mundo, eso y solo eso —Dijo orgullosa de sí misma— …pero, quisiera dedicarles esta canción a mis amigos —Culminó por señalar a sus amigos, quedaron sorprendidos por tal acción.

—Supongo que en verdad quería arrastrarnos a esto —Murmuro Kaoru.

—Yo diría que no lo tenía planeado, pero de algún modo quería hacerlo —Prosiguió Hikaru.

—Sato-sempai…se ve feliz —Dijo Haruhi sin pensarlo, los hosts la observaron expectantes esperando una explicación de lo dicho— Seria complicado explicárselos… —Culminó ella ignorando las miradas de los demás.

_**Mamoru beki mono nante**_

_**Nayamu made mo naku**_

_**Hitotsu shika nakatta**_

_**Sakebigoe no kodama**_

_**shika hibiita**_

_**Fukai mori no oku ni**_

Comenzó a cantar Danielle dejando a todos boquiabiertos con la actuación tan repentina, por su parte ella sonreía al ver la reacción de todos los presentes, por otro lado estaba la familia Strenford los cuales la analizaban de pies a cabeza aunque Louis más que sorprendido estaba impaciente quería hacerse con ese producto tan valioso, aunque fuera difícil.

**_Kimi ga inai mirai**_

_**imi nado nai mirai**_

_**Nido to hanashitari wa**_

_**Shinai kara**_

Justo en cuanto comenzó a cantar el coro de su canción fue interrumpida por Sara, la cual le arrancó con furia y desesperación el micrófono de las manos.

—Bien, pues esto es solo una muestra de cómo hay talento sin conocer —Habló Sara justificando sus actos— por ello recomiendo que en la fiesta de hoy todos bailemos al compás de todas las canciones que habrán, para luego dar a conocer… ¡el ganador! —Culminó Sara haciendo que todos los presentes comenzaran a aplaudir confundidos nuevamente.

"Es buena fingiendo cosas…" —Pensó Danielle para sus adentros haciendo una sonrisa mueca por tal acto, dejó la guitarra de lado haciendo una reverencia al público y se retiró en son de paz. Con pasos agigantados se dirigió al lado de los demás Hosts dejando caer su cuerpo ya pesado por tanto estrés en el asiento al lado de Kyoya. Todos guardaron silencio tras su llegada haciendo que el clima se tensara.

—Si cantaras así en el host subirían las ganancias un… —Hablaba Kyoya mientras manejaba un calculadora haciendo cálculos rápidos—…20%, por lo mínimo… —Dijo en un suspiro— cantaras la próxima vez ¿cierto? —Habló con una sonrisa, obviamente por el mero interés de tener un 20% más de ganancias. Danielle lo observó con rostro de asesina serial.

— ¿Quieres morir, verdad? —Comenzó a hablar Danielle algo molesta, él negó con la cabeza— pues morirás si molestas… —Dijo con un tono amenazante creando tensión nuevamente en el grupo.

—Dan-chan —Comenzó a hablar Honey— ¿nos quedaremos a ver la fiesta? —Danielle negó con la cabeza— Pero…habrá pastel… —Oh, las palabras que maravillaban a esta chica "pastel…".

—De acuerdo, pero solo por un momento… —Dijo ella sonrojándose un poco al pensar en los pasteles.

—Yay~ —Gritó Honey alegrándose porqué comería pastel. En cuanto todos observaron que el público se dirigía a la salida, los siguieron ya que realmente ellos no sabían a donde se realizaría la fiesta— Sato-chan —Le llamó Honey mientras seguían caminando, ella lo observo dándole a entender que tenía su atención— ¿Qué pasteles te gustan?

—Pues… me gustan mucho de todos los sabores —Habló ella— Pero sin duda el que más adoro es el de chocolate —A partir de allí comenzaron a hablar de todos sus dulces favoritos mientras seguían inconscientemente a las demás personas, los demás hosts miraban la escena sin poder creerla.

—En serio les gustan los dulces —Habló Haruhi, los demás hosts asintieron.

Los dos amantes del dulce, sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a una gran sala de eventos, era muy espaciosa, había candelabros aferrados al techo, la pista de baile era espaciosa, había también un espacio único para la comida y eso era lo único que importaba para estos dos así que sin sorprenderse más por el evento en sí, se dirigieron como hormigas a la miel a la mesa donde estaban tranquilamente los pasteles de distintos sabores. Los hosts los miraron extrañados para luego suspirar, Haruhi sí estaba más que sorprendida con todo lo que veía aunque era de esperarse de la gente rica. Kyoya se dirigió a un grupo de personas que hablaba de negocios, los gemelos solo hablaban de tonterías con unas chicas que los querían conocer, Tamaki se empeñaba en enseñarle a Haruhi como debía posar con "su lado bueno" a las cámaras algo que a ella no le interesaba mucho, y Morinozuka, él estaba sentado en una silla del lugar sin hablar, solo observaba su entorno.

Muchas de las personas que lo veían allí comenzaron a especular cosas "es un aguafiestas" decían algunas de ellas, cosa que a Mori no le importaba. Danielle con pastel en mano observó todo a su alrededor y paró en la conclusión de que Mori necesitaba compañía así que se acercó a él con un trozo de pastel en mano.

— ¿Quieres? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa, él negó con la cabeza. Ella se sentó a su lado y prosiguió a comerse su pastel presumiéndolo ante Mori, el solo la observaba extrañado con una gotita en su mejilla— ¿En serio no quieres? —le preguntó nuevamente, él negó como siempre— tú te lo pierdes…

Él solo la observaba devorar ese delicioso pastel de chocolate, giro su vista y observo como Honey seguía comiendo con tranquilidad toneladas de pasteles, sonrió para sus adentros esos dos sí que eran parecidos, por lo menos en su afición por lo dulce. Sin darse cuenta a Mori le atacaron unas ganas repentinas de comer y sus entrañas reaccionaron ante ese deseo soltando un gran rugido que llamo la atención de la chica, sonrió por lo bajo, tomo su tenedor cortó un pedazo del pastel y tomándolo con el mismo se lo ofreció a Morinozuka mientras le sonreía de forma dulce, él se sonrojo por la acción de la chica, miro hacia todos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo veía y en cuanto no aguanto más tomo la mano de la chica y se llevó el pastel a la boca sin soltar la mano de ella.

Kyoya los había observado de lejos, se excusó con las personas con las que había entablado una conversación y se dirigió hacia ellos, ambos lo miraron confundidos.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunto al fin Danielle. Él solo se limitaba a observarla— ¿Qué quieres Kyoya? —pregunto esta vez más molesta.

—Una fiesta no es solo para comer… —Dijo él cruzándose de brazos— ni para solo sentarse —Habló mientras observaba a Morinozuka— vayan inmediatamente a entablar conversaciones —Ordenó.

—No es como si supiera mucho de negocios Kyoya —Habló Danielle en su defensa— Así que comeré hasta hartarme, además es gratis —Se excusó.

—Puedes comer pastel todos los días en el club —Hablo él— ¿Qué diferencia hay con estos? —Dijo señalando los pasteles de la mesa.

—Que son gratis… —Dijo ella mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pastel y lo metía en su boca.

—Los del club también lo son —mintió Kyoya.

—Crees que no he visto las cuentas Kyo-chan —Dijo ella en un tono tan meloso que Kyoya la odio por momentos— Sé muy bien que vendes fotografías de nosotros y una que otra cosa que sea de utilidad con el objetivo de obtener beneficios así que YO —enfatizó— sé que no son gratis…

Un aura oscura los había rodeado a ambos, Sara los observaba en la lejanía junto a su hermano.

—Al parecer son pareja —habló Haruto dirigiéndose a su hermana.

—¡Ellos no pueden ser pareja! —Gritó ella molesta, girando sus pies se dirigió a la mesa donde habían todos los pasteles de todos los sabores, observo nuevamente a la pareja –de boxeadores- tomó un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y confirmando que Danielle no la observaba se lo lanzó con toda la fuerza posible en dirección a su rostro.

-  
**N/A: ¡Capitulo corto… la canción se llama "Do as infinity" y es un ending de Inuyasha! ¡Gracias por leer y espero review's no en realidad no...! =D**


	9. Capitulo 08: Como la caperucita

—**Capítulo 08: Como la caperucita.**

Si algún vez Sara pensó que Danielle no le veía estaba en total equivocación, con un movimiento rápido de manos tomó el pastel y lo coloco en un plato dejándolo totalmente intacto.

—Fyuu~ —Suspiro ella— Seria toda una perdida si hubiera caído al suelo —Habló dulcemente observando el delicioso pastel— ¿no lo crees…Sara-san? —Dijo con un tono sombrío capaz de helar a cualquiera, hasta Kyoya y Mori experimentaron el terror quizás por primera vez.

En esos momentos se sentía tan desdichada, tan inservible y que nada le saldría bien por el resto de su vida, claro qué estamos hablando de Sara. Muy molesta por lo ocurrido Sara se fue del sitio con un odio creciente en su corazón pero también sentía su corazón partirse en dos ¿Tan desdichada seria que perdería a su primer y único amor?

La fiesta concurría normalmente, Danielle estaba bailando con Tamaki en la pista mientras Haruhi bailaba con Kyoya, los demás hosts decidieron pasar un tiempo hablando con otras chicas que se acercaban a ellos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Tamaki? —Le preguntó Danielle.

— ¿De qué? —Preguntó.

—Pues… sé que yo he estado en el Host poco tiempo —Habló— pero es de notar que te gusta Haruhi ¿verdad?

El chico se sonrojo, tanto que parecía un tomate, y observo de reojo a su –amada- hija Haruhi, Danielle rompió a carcajadas arruinando totalmente el ambiente que se había formado en la sala de baile haciendo pasar una vergüenza inconsciente al rubio el cual se sonrojo aún más que antes al sentir la mirada de los presentes sobre ellos –incluyendo Haruhi-.

—En verdad eres muy predecible, Tamaki —Continuo hablando la pelinegra conteniendo una carcajada aún más fuerte que la anterior.

—Déjalo pensar—Dijo Kyoya mientras cambiaban de pareja, quedando él con Danielle y Haruhi con Tamaki— En verdad te gusta presionar a la gente… mira como lo has dejado —Dijo mientras le indicaba el sitio donde estaba la –hermosa- pareja de host, Tamaki no sabía siquiera que pasos de baile hacía, en el salón resonó nuevamente otra carcajada proveniente nuevamente de Danielle.

—Es demasiado lento —Hablaba con una sonrisa en su rostro— aun así entiendo su situación…

— ¿Lo entiendes? —Preguntó él, ella asintió. Kyoya intentaba descifrar la mirada que tenía en esos momentos su pareja de baile pero solo consiguió una sonrisa por parte de ella creando una gran confusión en el chico. La música se detuvo consiguiendo que todos los que bailaban se detuvieran e hicieran una reverencia con su pareja. Sin decir nada más el jefe de los Strenford se acercó a ambos.

— ¿Me permite que hablo un momento con la dama? —Dijo— Claro, sino le molesta…

—No, no es de molestia —Dijeron ambos al unísono. Con una reverencia Kyoya se retiró dejando a Danielle con el lobo, tal cual una caperucita.

— ¿De que desea hablar? —Habló Danielle con un deje de molestia en su voz.

—Acerca de negocios… —Dijo sin rodeos. Ella lo miro extrañada— En el escenario me di cuenta de algo…

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto sin entender.

—Pues, me gustaría que se uniera a mi compañía —Dijo— Sea una Ídolo de mi compañía… por favor —Finalizo con una reverencia. No sabía que decir, las miradas de muchas personas que habían escuchado la conversación estaban posadas en ella "¿c-como se le ocurre pedirme eso a mí?" —pensaba. Los hermanos Hitachiin que habían escuchado la conversación no paraban de intentar descifrar las expresiones de la chica, que miraba con seriedad al hombre a pesar de su momento de vacilación, el Jefe de la compañía Strenford se levantó de su exhausta reverencia y preguntó— ¿Qué dice ante mi propuesta?

—No —Habló con molestia en su voz y con un aura negra creciente a su alrededor— Usted es enemigo de la empresa de mi madre y aunque he venido a esta fiesta o concurso solo ha sido para demostrar lo que aún le falta a mi familia por mostrar… —Allí estaba ella hablando de negocios con el enemigo, mostrando la personalidad heredada de su padre pues él se molestaba y hacia surgir un aura negra alrededor de sí cuando se negaba rotundamente a hacer un negocio— Yo… Danielle Sato me niego rotundamente a ser una Ídolo de su empresa —Con una reverencia se retiró audazmente de aquella incomoda conversación.

Danielle se dio a la fuga, desapareció instantáneamente de aquella sala de baile para ir directamente a un jardín trasero, necesitaba irse de aquel sitio pero su orgullo inminente no la dejaba, según sus pensamientos debía retar al enemigo, conocerlo y tenerlo cerca para saber que más planeaba. Así había planeado hacer con Morinozuka…y…Morinozuka, suspiro.

—Ni siquiera sé si quiera seguir con lo del reto… —Suspiro nuevamente, su primer enemigo –según ella- era Mori pero había pasado tanto tiempo en el Host Club ¿Qué debía hacer? Comenzaba a sentirlo más como amigo que como enemigo ¿debía retarlo nuevamente? O ¿debía retirarse del Host club y retarlo sin resentimientos?

Sintió como alguien se posó a su lado giro su rostro y allí estaba él, Morinozuka Takashi, viendo el horizonte con ella a su lado, inconscientemente ella sintió unas ganas repentinas de huir de él pero allí estaba nuevamente su orgullo de por medio impidiendo que diera un paso en falso.

— ¿te aburriste de la fiesta? —Le preguntó y él asintió— Yo también esto es muy agotador…tan solo el host le hace competencia —Dijo burlonamente sin conseguir que él le diera una sonrisa a cambio— Eres demasiado serio Mori-kun… —Susurro algo decepcionada. El coloco su mano sobre su cabeza como siempre solía hacer haciendo que ella lo observara extrañada apareciendo en él una sonrisa— Gracias… —Sin saber por qué ella agradeció su presencia. Habían pasado tan solo 15 minutos pero a Danielle le empezaba a entrar sueño además de que en el interior sonaba un vals que podría hacer dormir a cualquiera, bostezo inconscientemente y su sexto sentido le dijo que Mori estaba mucho más silencioso que antes, ¿la razón? Pues Mori yacía a su lado dormido— Será mejor que nos vayamos… —Habló en un susurro audible solo para sí.

Con total cuidado se separo de él pero en cuanto iba a dar el segundo paso sintió que alguien la observaba de entre las sombras de los árboles que allí habían, sin embargo no vio a nadie ni escucho nada más pero aun así la curiosidad la consumía, así que con unos pasos sigilosos se adentró poco a poco en el espeso pequeño bosque.

—Debemos secuestrarla cuanto antes —Escuchó una voz algo grave.

—No, debemos esperar el momento exacto —Dijo otro.

Danielle con sumo cuidado se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor y saber de qué y quién hablaban aquellos hombres, su acercamiento sirvió para que viera mejor a ambos, los dos eran hombres corpulentos uno más alto que el otro pero iban vestidos iguales, de negro. Algo pasaba pues no era común ver a hombres así por allí, no a menos que fueran guardaespaldas y ellos no daban a entender eso con su conversación anterior.

— ¡Danielle! —Gritaron dos voces conocidas para ella, Hikaru y Kaoru.

— Hagan silencio —Murmuro saltando sobre ellos haciendo que los tres cayeran al piso y con un rápido movimiento les tapo –con sus manos- la boca a ambos— No hagan ruido —Ordeno.

— ¿Escuchaste ese ruido? —pregunto la segunda voz.

—No —Negó la primera— Strenford nos colgara a ambos sino capturamos a esa chiquilla ahora…

Luego de un largo silencio, Danielle junto a los Hitachiin comprobó que se habían retirado aquellos hombres y formaron un círculo haciendo el silencio más largo de lo habitual.

— Esos hombres —hablo Danny rompiendo el silencio— ¿quieren capturar a Haruhi?

— ¿Eh? —Musitó Kaoru sin entender, ¿para que Strenford querría a Haruhi como rehén?

— ¿Quiere secuestrar a Haruhi? —Gritó Hikaru alterado por lo que había dicho Danny.

— Sí… al menos eso creo yo… —Afirmo— ¡Debemos detenerlos antes de que intenten algo!

-  
**PROXIMAMENTE: Adiós Lobo.**

¿Haruhi en problemas? Todo es posible pero antes de que algo suceda Hikaru, Danielle y Kaoru detendrán a esos hombres frustrando el plan de la empresa Strenford.

-  
**PD**: ¡Disculpen la demora! Pues es que he estado enganchada a unos cuantos libros además de que tenía falta de inspiración, pero en el próximo capítulo espero agradarles.

**PD2**: Reitero nuevamente de que el amor surgirá realmente lento.

**PD3**: Recomiendo "El Hobbit" de J.R.R Tolkien.

**¡Sin más que decir, les espero nuevamente para disfrutar del Host!**


	10. Capítulo 09: Adiós lobo

—**Capitulo 09: Adiós lobo.**

Los tres chicos estando aun en el jardín del Teatro seguían analizando la peligrosa situación en la que se hallaba Haruhi. ¡Un secuestro!

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Danielle? —Dijo Hikaru, en su voz se notaba preocupación.

— Espera un momento —Encendió su MP3 y coloco –Misión Imposible Song— ¡Listo! —Dijo decidida.

— ¡Oye! —Se molestaron ambos— ¿¡En que se supone que nos ayude esa música tuya!?

—Es solo la emoción —Dijo con misterio en su voz, ignorando totalmente a Danielle ambos decidieron ir dentro del salón y buscar a Haruhi para resguardarla en el camino la chica tarareaba la canción, si querían pasar desapercibidos lo estaban haciendo realmente mal al estar acompañados de una chica tan extraña como Narnia –O como Nekozawa- con pasos rápidos llegaron al jardín principal, los hermanos Hitachiin rieron a más no poder al ver la forma de dormir de Morinozuka –Sí, aún dormía plácidamente en la hierba del jardín- se encontraba abrazando (inconscientemente) un árbol del lugar. Danielle solo intentaba ahogar una carcajada, cuando por fin el trio decidió dejar descansar un poco a su "sempai" Dan no pudo pasar algo por alto.

—Hikaru, Kaoru —Los llamo con tono siniestro en su delicada voz— Saben… hace poco aprendí algo muy particular en la Tv y viendo a Mori-kun tan desprotegido y sabiendo que es mi enemigo no puedo evitar querer hacerlo…

— ¿Q…qué quieres hacer? —Tartamudearon con un claro miedo.

— ¡Pintémosle su rostro! —Dijo decidida con un tono infantil y con estrellitas en los ojos que denotaban una clara emoción, aun extrañados por aquella petición accedieron. Tomaron marcadores en sus manos e hicieron dibujos en el rostro de Morinozuka, ahora un bello bigote, unas grandes cejas y unas arrugas adornaban –lo que era- su bello rostro. La chica soltó una carcajada repentina y sintió que debía cambiar la música de su MP3 –La Pantera Rosa- y esta vez los tres con paso decidido, sin distraerse esta vez, fueron en busca de Haruhi no sin antes hacerse los "geniales" pues compraron unos lentes negros y se vistieron en su totalidad de un negro que nunca se vería en la oscuridad, aunque aún estos eran trajes de gala.

Cada uno observaba a una dirección distinta. Izquierda, el centro, a la derecha. Hasta que divisaron a Haruhi la cual –casualmente- estaba teniendo una conversación muy amena con Strenford y los otros dos hombres de negro "los secuestradores" En cuanto se dirigían -a paso airado- a salvar a Haruhi, la única chica del actual trio tomó un pedazo de pastel de chocolate para luego proseguir al rescate de Haruhi.

— ¡Hola Haruhi! —Gritaron ambos Hitachiin tomando a Haruhi de sus brazos, Kaoru a la izquierda y Hikaru la derecha.

— ¿Cuándo cambiaron de ropa? —Musitó por lo bajo observando el nuevo atuendo que llevaban los Hosts para luego observar a Danielle que corría con pastel en sus manos— ¿Sempai también? —Musito sorprendida.

—Lo siento me distraje con el chocolate —Dijo totalmente avergonzada y con migajas de chocolate en sus labios sin embargo nadie sonrió ni hablo en ese instante, todos la observaban expectantes— ¿Qué?

—Nada —Dijeron los gemelos callando a Haruhi con sus manos cuando supieron que le iba a decir lo de las migajas. La tomaron nuevamente con fuerzas renovadas y se la llevaron corriendo del sitio musitando un "hasta luego" y dejando atrás a la heredera de los Sato. Miro desafiante a los tres hombres presentes y sonrió sarcásticamente para luego ir en busca de los demás Hosts pues ya era tiempo de "partir" si querían salvar a Haruhi del secuestro.

Busco por todos lados pero no dio ni con Kyoya ni con Tamaki así que prosiguió a buscar a Honey. Él se encontraba dormitando en una silla de la sala mientras varias chicas a su alrededor gritaban —Si lo llegan a despertar verán el infierno… —Murmuro para sí misma pues sus amigos alguna vez le advirtieron que Haninozuka odiaba que lo despertaran de alguna siesta— Vamos, déjenlo dormir —Dijo acercándose a esas chicas y apartándolas del lugar claro que estas chicas no se fueron sin antes soltar un último suspiro por Honey. Se veía tal cual como un niño, sí, un niño durmiendo plácidamente "Ahora que recuerdo Morinozuka también está dormido" —recordó— "Debería despertarlo antes de despertar a Honey" —suspiro, en un momento ya estaba en el jardín pero Mori no estaba allí— ¡Mori-kun! —Le llamó, una y otra vez pero él no aparecía "¿Dónde estás Mori-kun? Es que acaso… ¿te secuestraron a ti?... Mori…" —Pensó asustada, escucho una respiración cerca de sí pero al girar solo pudo encontrar oscuridad.

Todo estaba oscuro.

— ¿Cuándo mejorara? —Escuchó a una voz muy dulce, supuso que era Honey.

— No sé —le contesto otra, algo grave y seria "Quizas sea Mori" —Pensó Danielle aún con los ojos cerrados, se sentía bastante comoda la verdad aunque no recordaba haber ido a su casa a dormir después de la fiesta, de hecho no llegaría tan rápido de Corea a Japón, ni en sueños. "Espera, ¿Mori no estaba secuestrado?".

— ¡Mori-kun! —gritó exaltada buscando a Mori en aquél cuarto blanco en el que se encontraba, era de un blanco puro ¿era acaso el cielo? No lo sabía, pero en cuanto vio a sus amigos allí se precipito y saltó sobre ellos sorprendiéndolos, aunque solo estaban Mori y Honey se sentía extremadamente feliz. Tanto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a llorar y a balbucear— Pen…sé que te habían secuestrado —balbuceaba entre lágrimas y sollozos. Sorprendiendo a ambos, tanto a Mori como a Honey.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Danielle se calmara pues aun ella no sabía por qué había tenido ese momento de debilidad con mayor enemigo ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que le sucedería a Mori? Los chicos tomaron un respiro y prosiguieron a contarle la historia luego de ella ver tan solo oscuridad.

No querían secuestrar a Haruhi, no, ellos querían secuestrar a Danielle. Por ello al verla frágil mientras buscaba a su amigo para despertarlo ellos tomaron ventaja y sin molestias lograron introducirla en aquella bolsa negra. Ella cayó desmayada pues al parecer aquella bolsa contenía algo que hacia caer en un sueño profundo a cualquiera entrara allí, Mori –que estaba recostado en ese momento de un árbol- vio lo que esos hombres habían hecho con Danielle, así que con rápidos movimientos los dejo fuera de lucha, y así la llevaron rápidamente a un hospital. La historia pasó rápido pues la contaba Haninozuka mientras Mori solo asentía en algunas partes.

Comenzó a sentirse cabizbaja, no podía ver a la cara a Mori, no más. Si su plan anterior era "hacerse amiga de él y después atacarlo" lo estaba haciendo muy mal. ¿Enemigo o amigo?... una incógnita que para ella no tenía respuesta, por lo menos no ahora.

— ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? —pregunto cabizbaja. Sin rechistar Honey se lo entrego, marcó un número con agilidad y espero— ¿Jiff? —Habló— ¿Dónde estás? —Esperó la respuesta tras el auricular— Ohh, entonces te espero en el aeropuerto… —Dicho esto, tomo sus cosas sin mirar a otro sitio y corrió del lugar dejando a los miembros del host sorprendidos.

**-  
Adelanto:**

** ¿Aceptando los sentimientos?, ¿Odio?, ¿Amor?... ¡Te extrañe, madre!**

**-  
Notas:**

**-gracias por la espera (para quienes esperaron y para quienes no) XD**

**Pues era algo así como el cuento de la caperucita roja:**

**Danielle (Caperucita) Mori (El leñador) y Strenford (el lobo).**


	11. Capitulo 10: Lucha¿Inconclusa?

—**Capítulo 10: Lucha…¿inconclusa?**

Había pasado tan solo una semana desde el "secuestro" de Danielle y su huida del hospital. No hablo con nadie del host durante esos días, su rutina consistía en asistir a clases, tomar apuntes e irse a casa. Cuando algunos de los hosts intentaban hablar con ella solo se retiraba del lugar, la rutina le cansaba pero "debía" hacerlo.

En días pasados habló con un enemigo que derroto a los 12 años, pues él continuaba retándola y continuaba ganando ella la lucha, en cuanto el perdió no supo por qué pero Danielle comenzó a hablar con él.

— ¿Qué debo hacer, Baka-kun? —le preguntó.

— ¿Baka-kun? —Musitó sorprendido, pues "Hime-baka" (Danielle) nunca se había referido hacia él con respeto— ¿A qué te refieres, Hime-baka?

—…Hay alguien al parecer más fuerte que yo… —Comenzó su relato algo entristecida en su tono de voz—…Morinozuka Takashi… —Dijo está vez con una sonrisa— ese es su nombre, si querer yo… termine en un club con él —Una total mentirosa— y a pesar de que él es mi enemigo últimamente no he tenido ánimos para retarlo…

El lugar se llenó de un profundo silencio, el chico –que no diré su nombre por ahora- estaba pensativo, nunca la había visto en un momento de fragilidad…le parecía ¿débil? No, si ella fuera débil entonces el no sería más que un niño de 5 años, tras aquella imagen de él a sus cinco años comenzó a sonreír en una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Le gritó ella.

— N…nada —tartamudeó junto con un suspiro— Es solo que, es difícil imaginarte perdiendo —Se calmó, pero entonces otra imagen cruzó por su mente. Cada vez que ella retaba a alguien por más rudo que fuera, ella ganaba, _¿entonces porqué con él no puede hacerlo?_ —Se cuestionaba— Ahora que lo pienso, me recuerdas aquella vez que conocí una chica que era hermosa —Habló recordando aquél momento de su vida a los 13 años— menor que yo, pero era linda…nos llevábamos un año. Y aunque estaba enamorado no le pude decir mis sentimientos…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Cuestionó, no entendía al chico a su lado, sin duda debía ser un tonto.

— Es posible que… —Trago saliva y se puso nervioso, no debía decirle nada…aun— mejor descúbrelo tú… —Dijo haciendo un mohín, la chica se abalanzó sobre él, dejándolos a los dos en una posición algo comprometedora, claro eso si alguien los hubiera visto.

— Si no dirás algo interesante solo quédate callado y no digas nada idiota—Dijo en un tono autoritario, totalmente seria. Se levantó, busco sus cosas y se marchó de allí.

Desde entonces ella misma tomó una decisión, entrenar duró y luego retar nuevamente a Morinozuka Takashi, algún día.

— ¡Morinozuka Takashi! —Gritó en la cafetería— ¡Te reto! —O quizás ese día fuera hoy.

El silencio en la cafetería hacía notar su presencia, todos estaban expectantes ante la situación. Danielle Sato con un traje de kendo, un arco con flecha y su espada de madera en sus manos expectante a la respuesta de Mori…su antiguo amigo –si algún día lo fueron- él tan solo la observaba en su asiento, a su lado estaban los hosts preocupados por lo que podría ser el fin de esto. Morinozuka tomó un trozo del pastel de Haninozuka (de vainilla) y lo extendió hacia ella.

— ¿Quieres? —Dijo, su debilidad, la mayor debilidad de todas.

— N…no…—Tartamudeo con dificultad, difícil decisión aunque peor hubiera sido si le hubiera ofrecido un pastel de chocolate— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Morinozuka-kun?

Luego de mucho meditarlo, la observo intentando descifrar sus emociones.

—…sí… —Dijo mientras asentía, ella sonrío complacida tomó el arco, apuntó y soltó la flecha clavándose al lado de la cabeza de Morinozuka— Nos vemos luego… —y con una reverencia se despidió del lugar. Mori tomó la flecha en sus manos y observo que en ella estaba una curiosa carta, posiblemente de la pequeña Sato, luego de que todos los hosts –incluso Haruhi- gritaran "ábrela" Takashi se decidió por abrirla:

"_ Para: Takashi Morinozuka._

_Gracias por aceptar el duelo, este se llevara a cabo en las afueras de Ouran, te esperare allí antes de que entres al Hosts o después, no importa, allí estaré._

_ Heredera del clan Sato. "_

Nadie habló en ese instante y Mori seguía con su rostro impasible.

— ¿por qué Sato-sempai quiere luchar con Mori-sempai? —preguntó Haruhi, Kyoya comenzó a teclear en su laptop meditando la situación.

— Creo que esto debería explicarlo un poco… —Dijo señalándoles la pantalla.

_ "La heredera del Clan Sato, la mejor luchadora luego de Morinozuka Takashi"_

—… ¿solo eso?... —Todos asintieron y ella suspiro, al parecer no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

Era tiempo de entrar al host club, pero el salón estaba vació. Todos los estudiantes y los hosts estaban observando lo que ahora era una lucha exhaustiva entre Danielle y Takashi tan solo llevaban 5 minutos pero los movimientos de cada uno eran tan rápidos, precisos y profesionales ninguno le daba el paso al otro ni respiro alguno. Ataque tras ataque. Defensa tras defensa.

"_Sus ataques son realmente rápidos y aunque esta sudado su rostro no muestra cansancio, su rostro es tan…serio, totalmente contrario a mí. Aun así es demasiado fuerte, aunque no pienso perder…no ahora" _—Pensaba Danielle— _"siempre tan serio, siempre… aunque aquellas veces…"_ —Comenzó a recordar algunos momentos junto a Mori y la verdad él siempre le sonreía cada vez que podía y aunque usualmente ella siempre veía sonrisas en las demás personas la de Takashi no era normal, por un instante sintió su rostro arder en fuego al recordar aquello— _"él…también sonríe…"_ —Continuo con sus pensamientos acerca de Mori— _"tan sencillo siempre, tan serio, dulce como un pudín de chocolate"_ —sonrío ante su pensamiento— _"¿pero que pienso? Estoy en una lucha kami-sama no me distraigas por favor, no puedo tener algo sentimental con mi-"_—Se sonrojo ante su comentario mental— _"¿sentimental? Eso ya es pasarse, yo y él…nunca…nunca…"_ —Detuvo sus pensamientos pues Takashi le había comenzado a ganar terreno.

Se empezaban a escuchar a muchas chicas gritar "Morinozuka-sempai, Morinozuka-sempai" e incluso algunos chicos comenzaron a alabar a Danielle pues muy pocas personas retaban a Morinozuka y mucho menos iba a retarlo una chica. Las espadas estaban totalmente magulladas de tantos golpes que habían recibido y comenzaban a oírse jadeos de parte de ambos, los miembros del club estaban serios ante la lucha pues le tenían aprecio a Danielle y Mori era una parte esencial de la familia "host". Cuando por fin ambos parecían querer acabar llegó una limusina al lugar y aunque la misma capto la atención de todas las personas presentes no tomó la concentración de los luchadores.

— ¡Danielle! —Gritó una hermosa mujer saliendo de la limusina, observando así la pequeña lucha que estaba llevando a cabo la menor de los Sato y corriendo –como alma que lleva el diablo- la tomo en un abrazo impidiendo que Mori la atacara— ¿Qué haces con mi pequeña Bu-chan? —Dijo aquella mujer dramatizando la situación y con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Madre…no me dejas respirar… —Dijo Danielle con dificultad.

**-  
NOTAS:**

**Esta vez no colocare "adelantos" ya que no sé qué (**_**fuck) **_**voy a subir luego de este capítulo… XD**

**Espero les agrade…aunque al parecer no ya que no tengo review's pero no importa *haciéndose la fuerte* no lo hago por review's sino por mera diversión, aunque no está demás pedirlos…así que… ¿merezco review's?**


	12. Capítulo 11: Del Clan Sato

—**Capítulo 11: Del Clan Sato.**

—Ah~ Bu-chan —Dijo con un puchero aquella mujer que abrazaba a Danielle, Aiko Himitsu, su madre. Una mujer de un cabello amarillo como el sol y unos ojos hermosamente verdes, tal cual las hojas de un árbol joven, por ello las personas del Japón la consideraban como la empresaria más hermosa de la industria. Sin separarse de su hija observo con detenimiento al chico frente a ella –Morinozuka— ¿Qué planeabas hacerle a mi pequeña? —Le grito molesta. Aunque sin darse cuenta Danielle estaba más molesta con su madre que con el mismísimo Takashi.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Aiko? —Le pregunto Danielle molesta entre los brazos de su madre, quizás por una molestia comprensible pues solo la había visto dos veces en su vida –esta era la tercera vez- la última vez fue cuando se mudaba –Danielle- a China. Su madre la vio con cierto aire de sentimentalismo, siempre anhelaba el día en que su hija menor la llamara "mamá".

—Vine a protegerte —Le dijo con voz temblorosa— supe que tu padre te apoyaba en esto del kendo pero eres una señorita y no me gustaría que te arriesgaras más de lo normal

— ¿señorita? —Murmuro Danielle— ¿arriesgarme?... ¡No me conoces lo suficiente! —Le grito separándose de Aiko de un golpe— ¡Yo reté a Mori-kun! —Culminó al borde de las lágrimas pero se resignaba a llorar así que se fue del sitio corriendo, quería llegar a su casa y estar sola, en esos momentos creía que era lo mejor. En cuanto llego a su casa se encerró en su habitación cerrando la puerta con un gran golpe, demasiadas cosas por un día y lo peor –según ella- era que por culpa de su madre no había podido concluir su lucha con Morinozuka. Luego de un minuto de su llegada escucho el timbre de su puerta _tilín_, _tilín_ resonaba por todos los rincones, con pesadez se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta, si era su madre pues tomaría al toro por los cuernos de una vez por todas y ese sería el fin de la marejada mental que tenía desde que tiene memoria. Asomo su ojo zafiro por el hoyo de la puerta y observo con claridad a una persona totalmente inesperada, Morinozuka estaba exhausto y gimiendo frente la puerta de la casa de Danielle toco de nuevo el timbre, tilín, volvió a resonar. Lo más lógico que cruzo la mente de la pequeña Sato en esos momentos era que él la había seguido, pero ¿para qué?

Aun con cierto aire de molestia abrió la puerta he invito a pasar a Mori, pues conociendo bien a Takashi sabía que él no hablaría a menos que ella le preguntara luego el porqué de su aparición en su casa, saco del refrigerador un vaso de agua y se lo extendió al chico.

— ¿Me seguiste? —Preguntó al instante y el chico asintió— _"es que acaso ¿me tiene lastima?" _—Pensaba ella con reproche— ¿¡Porqué!? —Le grito con molestia y confusión en su voz, el sorbió un poco del agua e hizo un silencio luego de ello, en realidad ¿por qué estaba él allí? solo falto que la viera correr para sentir la necesidad de ir tras ella. La chica no comprendió aquél silencio pero sin meditarlo suficiente decidió sentarse junto a él y quedarse en silencio pues al parecer ambos necesitaban meditar.

Los miembros del club habían quedado totalmente sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido, mucho más lo estaba Honey que de un momento a otro dejo de ver a Mori correr hacia Danielle ¿Qué era aquello que sentía? Era la primera vez que se sentía tan impaciente con algo, él también quería haber corrido tras Danny y aun así no lo había hecho en cambio Mori había tomado su lugar ¿por qué? Los hosts llevaron a Aiko junto con ellos pues sentían una necesidad de conversar y preguntarle muchísimas cosas. En cuanto llegaron la madre de Danielle comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente los chicos no sabían realmente que hacer el único que intentaba que dejara de llorar era Tamaki, ya que los gemelos estaban confusos y pensaron que Danielle realmente debía tener rencores hacia su madre o simplemente debía tener razón en algo pues nunca la habían visto huir de algo o molestarse tanto por cualquier cosa, Haruhi y Kyoya observaban la escena y Honey sentía un nudo en la garganta pero quería saber en verdad el porqué de la huida desesperada de la menor de los Sato.

— ¡Bu-chan me odia! —Comenzó a hablar la mujer entre sollozos.

— ¿Bu-chan? —Preguntaron los gemelos en un murmullo— ¿Quién es Bu-chan?

—Es el pequeño apodo de Danielle —Dijo intentando calmarse con un pañuelo que le había ofrecido Tamaki— Saben la primera vez que la vi fue cuando tenía dos años —Hablo con tristeza, los chicos estaban sorprendidos pues no habían conocido ninguna madre que no haya visto a su hijo al momento de nacer— y en ese momento estaba jugando con Gabrielle a las escondidas y fui yo quien la descubrió debajo de la cama, me gritó ¡Bu! Y aunque en realidad no me asustó fingí que estaba asustada y se le veía muy alegre…

Estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente en cuanto Honey se molestó y dijo:

—Entonces porqué Sato-chan se fue corriendo molesta —Gritó sorprendiendo a los miembros del club y a la misma Aiko, pues pensaba que aquél chico era muy dulce –por su apariencia- y pues lo era pero no le conocía. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Himitsu respondiera.

—En su vida solo he estado 3 veces —Dijo con seriedad— contando esta… la primera fue a sus dos años, la segunda cuando se mudó sola a China y esta vez vine porque escuche que luchaba con el mejor chico en kendo y nunca me ha gustado que practique ese deporte… —Finalizo con nostalgia en su voz, cada vez la vida de Danielle sorprendía más a los chicos, enviada a China SOLA, un empresario loco la quería secuestrar y ahora su madre –que apenas conocía- reaparecía después de muchísimo tiempo.

El tiempo corría pero Danielle y Takashi no parecían desesperarse, más bien disfrutaban un poco el silencio que estaba a su alrededor, sin duda la chica había aprendido algo de él, aprender a esperar. Mori la vio de reojo y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, un escalofrío la recorrió en esos momentos y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

— Esta bien —Dijo Mori al descifrar en los ojos de aquella chica que ocultaba un gran dolor en ella, ella se sorprendió por tan simples palabras y aunque sonrió por momentos el deseo la traiciono y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro del chico recordando así los únicos días que había vivido con su madre.

"_Era un día nevado, ni Gabrielle ni Danielle saldrían ese día de casa. Su hermana es 4 años mayor que ella pero no le importaba, ella solo quería jugar al escondite con tan solo 2 años, muchos de sus cuidadores decía que era extraño que ella fuera tan independiente a tan corta edad, pero su abuelo –Shinji- dijo que era una señal de los dioses, para dar mejor entendimiento se citara su frase: "Los dioses dragones sin duda han escogido a la pequeña Danielle como la descendiente del clan y sé que esta será la mejor generación en muchos años"._

_Se suponía que Gabrielle debía buscar a su pequeña hermana por toda la mansión y al encontrarla la pequeña debía darle todas las galletas que le ofrecieran, claro eso solo sucedería si la encontraba. Se escondió debajo de la cama de su madre y su padre, estaba prohibido entrar allí pero ella no lo sabía aún era muy pequeña para saberlo, pasó una hora y su hermana mayor seguía sin saber dónde se escondía. Estaba a punto de salir de aquella habitación cuando escucho el chirrido de la puerta y salió de la cama de un salto gritando ¡Bu! Y asustando a una señora desconocida, estaba feliz pues había asustado a alguien y no había perdido sus galletas._

_La segunda vez, su madre estaba en la oficina principal de su empresa atendiendo llamadas y programando un sinfín de cosas para los ídolos de su compañía cuando recibió un mensaje particular a su teléfono familiar._

"_Danielle, se irá de Japón…la enviaran a China"_

_Era un mensaje de Gabrielle, pues ella siempre la tenía al tanto de las cosas ya fueran de Danielle o de ella misma, sin meditarlo lo suficiente, pidió a su conductor ir con rapidez al aeropuerto internacional. En unos minutos estuvieron allí pero fue muy tarde solo había alcanzado a ver a su hija en la distancia cambiando tan solo en unos segundos de miradas con ella._

**Del clan Sato**

Desde sus inicios el clan Sato ha tenido ciertas reglas y asignaciones como también consecuencias si no eran cumplidas:

El líder del clan, sin importar el género, deberá ser el menor de todo el clan.

Debe criarse ante principios humildes.

Deberá ser independiente, justo y líder ante todos.

Debe ser educado en todos los ámbitos sociales, científicos y culturales del clan.

La cortesía lo regirá en toda conversación.

Deberá llevar grabado "honor" en una de sus muñecas para recordar siempre que lleva el futuro del clan en sus decisiones.

Los castigos que llevará, son:

Destitución total o parcial de su cargo como líder.

**-  
N/A: ¡Con esto os dejo! ¡Quería establecer algunas cosas en referencia al clan para que conocieran algo más de ellos! La verdad a mi parecer la historia de Danielle es algo trágica… me gustaría saber - Qué opinan de este capítulo y de cómo está avanzando la historia- por otra parte quería decir que falta poco para algo más de romance entre Mori y Danielle. ¡Sigan leyendo, hasta la próxima semana! ¡SUERTE! =D**


	13. Capitulo EXTRA: ¡NEW!

—**Capítulo EXTRA 01: ¡New!**

**1) Considerando los avances del fanfic** _–REALMENTE ME AGRADAS- _decidí comenzar a hacer unas explicaciones con capítulos "Extras" los cuales posiblemente habrán capítulos en los que se formalice la pareja "Tamaki y Haruhi" o quizá, pensamientos de algunos personajes del Host Club.

**2) Siguiendo el cronograma del manga,** podemos suponer que los hechos se están llevando a cabo _–obviamente_- luego de la entrada de Haruhi en el Host, más o menos, así que esta historia es un "relleno" de lo ya escrito, créanme, luego voy a encajar todo con el manga para que no pierda su sentido.

**3) El clan Sato, **este punto fue explicado _–un poco-_ en uno de los capítulos anteriores _(Capítulo 11),_ aun así he decidido mostrar un árbol genealógico _–mental-_ de este clan. Actualmente el jefe del clan es Shinji Sato, su esposa era la Sra. Elizabeth Cooper, una mujer inglesa a la que conoció en un viaje de negocios, la cual era realmente humilde. Se casaron y de aquél matrimonio nació Hunter "el cazador de negocios" Sato, (Elizabeth Cooper murió luego de haberlo tenido) al igual que su padre Hunter conoció a su esposa en un viaje de negocios –_Aiko Himitsu_- y nacieron dos niñas, Gabrielle _–la mayor_- y Danielle –_La menor y por consiguiente la "heredera" o próxima jefa del Clan-._

Este singular clan surgió luego de la Guerra Boshin, uniendo a varias familias de gran influencia –algunas hasta mafiosas- el jefe de todos ellos era llamado ボス _(Bosu)_ y junto a los demás familiares se decidió que: _"El menor de los Sato, hombre o mujer, sustituirá el puesto del Gran Mayor en cuanto muera" _En otras palabras, esto se hizo porque así el menor de ellos tendría toda su juventud, o toda su adultez para reemplazar al clan.

**¿De qué se encarga el clan? **Pues de crear nuevas empresas poderosas. Así como Hunter Sato hizo una empresa de pasteles –_una de las más conocidas_- otros de sus primos o parientes lejanos tenían otros negocios, por eso se dice que los Sato son dueños de todo el mundo empresarial **¿Quién hace que toda la economía funcione?** Pues nada más y nada menos que Shinji Sato _(Por algo es el Jefe) _por tanto el heredero o heredera debe ser educado con los mejores.

**(N/A):** Bien pues ahora confesaré, tengo las ideas para los próximos capítulos aunque no sé cómo plasmarlos –aún- más sin embargo estoy escribiendo poco a poco el capítulo 12, pero para compensar un poco hice esta corta explicación.

No merezco review's esta vez, pero aun así necesitaba que supieran poco a poco acerca de la historia. Además, he cambiado mi nombre de "Dan-fanfic" a "Danielle Chocolatt" decidí que si algún día escribía algún libro seria con ese nombre…quizá. Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado esta breve –muy breve- explicación, si tienen preguntas envíenmelas y yo las responderé en un PM o quizá en un capítulo "Extra" si, lo sé es una excusa de relleno…En fin, ¡Suerte!


	14. Capitulo 12: Brake State

—**Capítulo 12: Break State.**

Despertaba poco a poco, con pesadez, pues se sentía algo exhausta. La luz le dio en el rostro y sintió un dolor en ellos, se cubrió con su mano y al girar observó a Takashi. ¿Qué hacia él allí, en su casa? Se preguntó para sus adentros, los recuerdos iban y venían en su mente, hasta que recordó que: Morinozuka la había seguido luego de ella haber huido de su madre. La sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas e hizo aparecer un sonrojo inmediato, sentía algo de pena y vergüenza pero sin darse cuenta desecho esos pensamientos y se dispuso a ver a Takashi, el rostro de él estaba totalmente calmado, ella lo recordaba muy calmado siempre pero ahora, solo estaba muchísimo más calmado y pacífico.

—…Mori…kun…—Musitó absorta en sus pensamientos y aunque fue apenas un suspiro fue suficiente para que Takashi despertará, limpiando sus ojos un poco la miró. La respiración de Danielle disminuyó considerablemente, la mirada de Mori la había relajado a pesar de haber aumentado su sonrojo— "Esto…es demasiado ilógico…aumenta mi sonrojo pero, ¿cómo es que estoy tan calmada?" —Pensó Danielle— "Debe ser porque me gusta…"—La traiciono su subconsciente.

— ¡QUÉ? —Gritó al fin al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Tras el exalto se había levantado de un golpe, ¿por qué un golpe? Pues porque inconscientemente –quizás, muy consiente- Danielle le lanzó un puñetazo en el estómago a Mori dejándolo Knock-Out. Hizo varias reverencias diciendo "lo siento" una y otra vez a un inconsciente Morinozuka, al instante y sin perderse en sus pensamientos traicioneros decidió ir a hacer la comida del día, colocó a hervir un poco de agua para posteriormente echar allí el arroz equivalente a dos personas ¿Dónde aprendió a cocinar? Eso no importa, de todas formas es una Sato. En otro sitio de la cocina colocó unos cuantos filetes y al cabo de un rato la comida estuvo lista, observó el reloj y eran las 10 am. La verdad no era sábado, era pleno miércoles y siendo ella una becada debía ir al Ouran pero no estaba de ánimos si quiera para asegurar su futuro universitario aunque el hecho de que ella no quisiera no implicaba que él tampoco fuera así que preparo un o-bento con el arroz y el filete. Se dirigió al mueble en donde había dejado a su "invitado" y con un leve movimiento lo despertó, él, exaltado se alejó de ella como si fuera un peligro del cual huir.

— Lo siento mucho Mori-kun —Comenzó a decir una y otra vez, hasta que Mori comprendió el sentimiento y colocó su mano en la cabeza de la chica. Nuevamente los sentimientos salieron a flote haciendo aparecer un claro sonrojo y, aunque no de inmediato, logró deshacerse de ellos al separarse –considerablemente—de Takashi. Ambos en silencio se dirigieron a la cocina, Danielle le tendió en seguida el o-bento que le había preparado a Mori, él la miró extrañado.

—Es para que comas en la escuela —Dijo un poco nerviosa y apartando un poco la mirada.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó Takashi haciendo que su gruesa voz recorriera la casa de la chica.

—No iré —Hablo— seguramente Aiko estará allí y no deseo verla —Dijo decidida. Mori miro el sitio donde ella había preparado anteriormente la comida se dirigió hacia allí y comenzó a crear otros dos o-bentos.

— ¿Para quiénes son? —Pregunto Danny. Él solo la miro y luego sonrió, su mirada no era para nada tierna, no, era más bien como si quisiera hacer algo malo, por la mente de Danielle paso por un momento la imagen del Joker (Batman) — ¿Qué? —pregunto nerviosa, él se acercaba poco a poco sin decir nada, por cada paso que el avanzaba Danielle retrocedía dos con un movimiento rápido y ágil Mori tomo a Danielle de la cintura y corrió a la escuela con ella protestando a su espalda.

La escuela seguía tan perfecta como siempre, ningún problema había alrededor con excepción del único lugar que trae problemas a todos, el Host.

— ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! —Le gritaba una y otra vez Honey a Danielle con lágrimas en los ojos— no debiste irte así —Continúo, Danielle lo observaba tiernamente.

—Aunque entiendo porque te fuiste —Dijo la única persona que deseaba ver a Danielle por cuarta vez, su madre Aiko. Danielle la veía con desagrado, aquellos labios carnosos de su madre hablaban con compasión, a ella le desagradaba que le tuvieran compasión.

—Solo necesitaba ir a casa… —Respondió con molestia— Wherever… ¿Qué querías conmigo?

—Hablar…

— ¿De qué? —El aire se había tensado por tanta presión de ambas. Su madre suspiro.

—Esto es mejor que lo hablemos con Sato-sama… —murmuro la mujer.

— ¿Con el viejo?

—Sato-sama —le reprocho la mujer.

—Pues yo no deseo hablar con nadie así que…si me disculpas —hizo una reverencia y de no haber sido porque alguien cruzo el umbral de la puerta ella ya se hubiera marchado de allí, su padre había aparecido— Pa…dre —Musito con dificultad. Hunter se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo.

—Pequeña ¿Cómo has estado? —Hablo divertido. Los Host estaban asombrados la familia de Danielle parecía ser única, su madre era hermosa y su padre pues no se quedaba atrás para cualquier chica él era un ídolo a pesar de no ser modelo, rubio natural pero de facciones japonesas ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Realmente Danielle era japonesa? Se veía muy alegre por ver a su padre aunque con su madre era todo lo contrario— Y…dime —Dijo Hunter mirando a los hosts— ¿Quién de ellos es tu novio?

Con la excepción de Kyoya, Haruhi y los gemelos los demás se sonrojaron.

—Seguramente el rubio —Dijo señalando a Tamaki el cual miro furtivamente a Haruhi— o quizás el pequeño —señalo a Honey— No creo que te gusten los grandotes —Dijo moviendo las cejas con picardía, comenzó a reír a carcajadas haciendo que todos olvidaran el aura que pesaba sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Danielle finalmente a su padre.

—Vine como mediador… —Inquirió mirando fijamente a su esposa, ambas sabían a que se refería.

—Ella quiere hablar con el abuelo presente —Hablo Danny molesta— y yo aún no estoy lista para verlo…

—Por ello vine yo… —Afirmo su padre con autoridad— Chicos ¿pueden dejar… —Iba a hablar cuando recordó repentinamente sus modales— ¡Hunter Sato para servirlos! —Gritó con una voz que recorrió la sala.

—El cazador de negocios…bla, bla, bla —Dijo molesta Danielle— ¿podemos continuar?

Sin darse cuenta vio a Kyoya acercarse a su padre, ambos hablando de negocios, bufo molesta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos sus amigos de hosts estaban charlando amenamente con sus padres, Tamaki coqueteaba de vez en vez con Aiko mientras los gemelos y Kyoya hablaban con Hunter.

—Odio esto —Dijo Danielle rindiéndose por completo. Haruhi suspiro un poco molesta y con un jalon de brazos nada rustico se llevó a Danielle de allí.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con tu madre? — le cuestiono tranquila.

— ¿Quizás sea porque esta es apenas la cuarta vez que la veo en toda mi vida? —Dijo sarcástica.

— O quizás sea porque tienes miedo… —Inquirió Haruhi.

— ¿Miedo de que? —Dijo esta vez más molesta.

—De que te encariñes con ella y luego tenga que irse nuevamente —Dijo— hasta lo que sé nunca le haz dado una oportunidad para hablarte —Continuo, Danielle iba a protestar cuando Haruhi continuo hablando: — ¿alguna vez has pensado que quizás algún día te arrepientas de no hablarle y no puedas decirle cuanto lo sientes?

El silencio se hizo en la habitación en la que hablaban.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —pregunto Danielle sonrojada de vergüenza.

—Experiencia personal… —Culmino Haruhi con una sonrisa, Danielle la abrazo sorprendiendo a su amiga.

— ¡Te quiero Haruhi! —Dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

—Entonces ¿él es tu novio? —Pregunto su padre que había entrado en el sitio sin solicitar permiso.

— ¿¡QUE!? —Grito Danielle— Papá escucha ell… ¡él! Es mi amigo…

—Sí, como sea… —Hablo su padre sin darle importancia— come with me…

El trio se fue con suma calma y para sorpresa de muchos Danielle tomó asiento junto a su madre, un sentimiento comenzó a recorrer la espina dorsal de todas las personas presentes, creían que ambas pelearían pero de hecho solo se miraron una a la otra, la culpa, el amor hacia un hijo, todo lo que nunca estuvo presente en Aiko comenzó a aparecer y entonces cuando dio un beso a la frente de su pequeña las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Una llamada hizo perder la hermosa atmosfera que se formaba, su abuelo le había llamado: — ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó sin siquiera saludar, su heredera no esperaba tal llamada pero sabía contestar sin mostrar ese estado.

—He avanzado suficiente en conocimiento —habló— pero no lo suficiente como usted…Shinji-ojii-sama.

—"Es halagador" —respondió la voz misteriosa e imperial de su abuelo— "¿Están tus padres ya contigo?" —preguntó, a lo que recibió por respuesta un simple sí— "Coloca el altavoz" —Ordeno, el silencio se hizo en la sala en cuanto el altavoz estuvo encendido, un oscuro "Hola" resonó por la gran sala del Host Club y nadie respondió pues el Jefe Sato no les dejo hacerlo— "No he logrado reunir a toda la familia Sato, aun así les recuerdo que deben hablar con Danielle sobre el acuerdo…"—Hizo una pausa, como si sintiera pesar al proseguir— "…Creo que Hunter es el mejor para proseguir…" —Comentó, la madre y el padre de Danielle suspiraron con preocupación.

—Danielle… no sé cómo decir esto… —comento Hunter— Pequeña...Padre ha reestablecido ciertas condiciones familiares que son algo antiguas…

—"Como debe ser" —Agrego Shinji, el cual escuchaba atentamente la conversación familiar.

— ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones? —preguntó Honey, introduciéndose en la conversación.

—"Vaya, vaya…esa voz me es conocida…" —Comento Shinji— "suena a un Mitsukuni…"

—Haninozuka Mitsukuni —Se presentó el rubio con orgullo, Danielle solo meditaba la conversación con algo de asombro al igual que sus amigos, pero Takashi sólo observaba sin mayor preocupación en su típico semblante serio.

—"Pues Mitsukuni-dono escuche bien" —Dijo Shinji— "Lo que aquí suceda no le concierne, al igual de las otras posibles personas que estén presentes" —Afirmo el Jefe con autoridad. En ese instante todos lucieron un semblante totalmente serio pero más aún con molestia, excepto Danielle, ella sabía su deber como próxima heredera.

— ¿y bien? —Instó— ¿Qué es lo que cambio ahora?

—Viajaras a Londres… —Comento su madre— Y conocerás a tu futuro esposo —Culmino su padre.

Con ese último conocimiento se hizo silencio en la sala.

_**N/A: ¡Gracias por leer! Pueden seguirme en Twitter ( Dan_nac) mientras intento hacer una página en facebook que progrese con fanfics variados de variados artistas… :P  
Recomendación: Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice, aunque seguramente ustedes han leído más que yo esa saga. No recomiendo mucho "cincuenta sombras de Grey", no sé hay veces que emociona pero no es una cosa del otro mundo aunque hay que admitir que Grey resulta ser realmente enigmático.**_

_**Y con una tacita de café en mano, el cabello revuelto y con ganas de seguir escribiendo me despido ¡Suerte!**_


	15. Chapter 13: One Feeling

**Capítulo 13: One feeling.**

Tomada de manos con su padre y su madre Danielle meditaba lo que le deparaba el futuro, desvió su mirada a la ventanilla del avión, pero su madre la había cerrado para que no se viera envuelta en recuerdos tan felices que le hicieran olvidar su deber como heredera Sato.

"_Bienvenidos a bordo, damas y caballeros. Para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, meta la lengüeta de metal en la hebilla, y tense la correa. Funciona como cualquier otro cinturón de seguridad y, si no sabe usted cómo se usa, probablemente no debería andar por la calle sin vigilancia"_ —Habló el piloto del avión tras la cabina silenciosa del avión, no volaban en uno privado, querían darse el lujo de que aquellos murmullos molestos de las personas desviaran la atención de Danielle, pues su despedida del Host había sido dolorosa y a la vez divertida.

— _¿Irse a Londres? —Pregunto Honey exaltado y disgustado, apoyando sus manos sobre una mesa con gran furia miró aquél artefacto, que le disgusto, aunque no más que la voz que salía de él._

—"_Sí" —respondió aquella voz, vieja pero no destruida por los años— "Conocerá a su futuro esposo, un joven coreano de tu misma edad Danielle" —continuo, dirigiéndose a la joven chica confundida— "Choi Seung Min, hijo de un gran empresario además, lo mejor de él es que es un Ídolo…estoy totalmente de que te agradara, no es para nada ególatra" —Iba a continuar pero Danielle le interrumpió: — ¿Cuándo debo irme? —preguntó con tristeza, pero se sentía con decisión de seguir con lo que su abuelo le impusiera. En ese momento recordó una frase que le dijo su abuelo dos semanas antes de irse a China: —Un Sato hace lo que un Sato debe hacer._

—_En una semana… —Su madre respondió con pesar aquella pregunta._

"Las precipitaciones han pasado, si gustan pueden quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, claro si es que sienten que están seguros" —Al piloto parecía hacerle gracia ese tipo de comentarios, novato, seguramente lo era. Se acomodó en su lugar y desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad aunque no planeaba moverse de su lugar.

_Con más seriedad de la debida Takashi murmuró algo a los oídos de los Hosts._

—_De acuerdo —Dijo Danielle, sin sentimientos, hacía mucho tiempo que no vivía esa triste experiencia. No hablaba con su abuelo porque cada vez que lo hacía se volvía una militar andante, sin sentimientos, sólo buscaba la perfección, un Sato es perfecto. _

_Con un movimiento rápido Takashi tomo a Danielle por la cadera y la subió a sus hombros como si fuera una simple niña de cinco cortos años, dijo: —Nos vamos —Y con ese simple mensaje corrió con todas sus fuerzas fuera del edificio, por más que quisieron los padres no les detuvieron. Los chicos del host sonrieron con maldad._

— _¿Cree que podrá quitarnos a nuestra acompañante de juegos? —Habló Kaoru, dirigiéndose al Jefe Sato— Pues ni lo sueñe —Completo Hikaru. Kyoya sonrió un poco ante tal atrevimiento pero sabía que enfrentarse a los Sato era un gran riesgo._

—_De todas formas somos una familia —Dijeron todos al unísono._

— Señorita, ¿desea alguna bebida? —preguntó un mozo ofreciendo un sinfín de bebidas refrescantes, no lo podía negar, necesitaba tomar algo para refrescar su mente un poco.

—Pepsi por favor~ —Dijo con una gran sonrisa, sonrojando así al joven chico, con movimientos temerosos le tendió la bebida enlatada, rosaron sus manos un poco y el chico sintió una corriente eléctrica en su columna.

— ¿Algo más? —pregunto nuevamente, Danielle negó con la cabeza sin prestarle mucha atención al chico, prosiguió con pensamientos que iban y venían…sus amigos, los Hosts.

_Se encontraba pataleando como una pequeña niña encima de los hombres de aquél hombre robusto, Takashi._

—_Bájame, oye, bájame —gritaba una y otra vez, mientras él sólo la ignoraba._

_No recordaba las veces que intento huir de Takashi, sentía miedo de que los chicos hicieran algo que no debían, retar al Jefe Sato._

"Hay un poco de turbulencias, siéntase cómodo de colocarse nuevamente el cinturón de seguridad y no intente quitárselo, ¡oh! Esperamos y sepa las precauciones a tomar" —Su humor negro era tan detestable ¿acaso sabia el montón de muertos que hay en un accidente de avión? No, seguramente no. Molesta se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose con gran actitud hacia la cabina del piloto, sus padres ni se inmutaron de aquella acción pues se rindieron ante los extensos brazos de Morfeo.

—_Idiota, Takashi, fui una…tonta…—Hipeaba y sollozaba una y otra vez, Takashi yacía en el hospital del centro de Japón ¿razón? Pues el viejo Jefe Sato no podía dejar que se llevaran de esa forma a su nieta, un disparo en la pierna había sido suficiente para hacerlo caer, los hosts no pudieron interrumpir, pues estaban muy lejos de ellos para hacerlo, ni siquiera habían podido presenciar lo ocurrido, aún seguían con los padres de Danielle. Con gran energía hablo: — ¿Qué creen que hacen? —Gritó haciendo frente a los causantes de la caída de Mori, unos quince hombres, con grandes armas y entrenados en las artes marciales._

—_Señorita, debemos llevárnosla junto a Sato-sama —Dijo uno de aquellos hombres, Danielle miró con cierto deje de molestia al hombre que disparó, parado junto al jefe de los hombres le miraba sin ninguna expresión._

— _¿¡Con quién creen que están hablando!? —Gritó con autoridad, ya no se veía más como la chica que lloró al regazo de Morinozuka, ahora él la observaba a ella con ese lado que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, la heredera Sato, y sí que reflejaba respeto. Sentía un gran dolor en su pierna a tal punto que sudaba pero aun así estaba maravillado por aquella aura que invadía a Danielle._

_Los hombres no contestaron, solo miraron a la Sato._

— _¿Y? —Instó— ¿Dónde está la energía que tenían hace poco? —Muchos de los hombres sentían miedo de ella, excepto el Jefe._

—_Tenemos órdenes claras…_

—_Ordenes de… ¿herir a mi amigo? —Los miro con cierto desafío— Pues ahora tienen la orden de llevarnos a ambos al hospital, debemos tratar su herida…_

—_Pero —Intento hablar uno de ellos pero Danielle lo interrumpió: — ¿Qué?... ¡Les estoy dando una orden, soy una Sato, pero más que eso…soy amiga de Morinozuka Takashi, la amiga del chico al que acaban de disparar, además —continuo— como amiga, como humana…les pido…ayuda para llevarlo a ser tratado al hospital…_

_Y allí estaba ella, sosteniendo la mano de Mori en el hospital. Él dormía plácidamente sin saber que al día siguiente Danielle tendría que irse a Londres._

— ¿señorita? —Hablo una azafata— ¿desea algo? —pregunto.

— Deseo hablar con el piloto —comento con semblante serio.

—Lo siento, no se permite la entrada a… —No terminó de hablar pues Danielle la había pasado y entró en la sala del piloto sin permiso. Sorprendida, la sorpresa fue inmensa…

_Con una carta deseaba despedirse de los chicos, con eso estaría bien, reprimiendo sus lágrimas y con decisión dejo una carta para cada uno de ellos…ese sería el fin, del Host Club. —Adiós chicos…los extrañaré —fueron sus últimas palabras al despedirse del Host._

Había entrado en la cabina mientras la azafata decía una y otra vez "Lo siento, la chica entró sin supervisión" sin darse cuenta que era ignorada olímpicamente.

— ¿Cómo es que te dan permiso de entrar sin tocar? —Dijo Kyoya con su seriedad respectiva, así era…todos los chicos del club estaban allí, en el avión, junto a ella. Sentía felicidad, pero estaba anonadada, Tamaki, Honey, Haruhi, incluso los gemelos, Kyoya y Mori la abrazaron, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No vuelvas a irte así, Sato-sempai —Habló Haruhi con la voz quebrantada.

— Buaaaahhh~ —lloraba Honey en el regazo de su compañera, por la que sentía muchos sentimientos.

—No creas que escaparas de ser nuestra compañera de travesuras —Dijeron al unísono los gemelos Hitachiin, recordando sus travesuras. Kyoya y Mori la observaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros y como era típico del afecto de Mori él coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Danielle, alegría. Mori tenía una muleta y caminaba con torpeza pero aun así se mantuvo de pie mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa. Por ella le dispararon, pero con ella disfruto y se mantuvo a su lado a cada momento, no le odiaba y aunque le hubiera dejado allí, en el suelo, tendido él aun la seguiría queriendo pues la carta había sido muy especial para ambos.

—No vuelvas a dejar cartas… —Habló Tamaki con su aspecto principesco.

—Dinos las cosas de frente —Comentó Hikaru— Sino de nada valdrían las aventuras que tuvimos —Completo Kaoru.

Kyoya y Mori asintieron a ese pensamiento mientras le sonreían.

— ¿Por…qué? —Logró hablar aunque con dificultad.

—Porque somos amigos —Dijo Morinozuka. ¿Amigos? Aun cuando ella lo reto, aun cuando le dispararon por su culpa…entonces… ¿así son los amigos? Una lágrima surco su rostro y fue retirada rápidamente por Honey, y con una sonrisa le preguntó: — ¿Estas bien? —Ella, de la alegría lo observo y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza para luego abalanzarse sobre los demás. Sonriendo y sollozando sobre ellos.

-  
El piloto y el copiloto veían la escena felizmente y con una voz cambiante y relajante el piloto habló: — ¡Esperamos disfrute de la compañía de sus seres queridos, la amistad es valiosa, asegúrese de hablar de que esta unidad está a su servicio, duerman bien!

Ese fue el último mensaje dado, o eso creían los usuarios de la línea aérea: — ¡Estaba bromeando! —Habló nuevamente el piloto— Permanezca despierto, nunca se sabe cuándo se estrelle un avión —Su humor negro reapareció nuevamente.

-  
_ Cuando Takashi despertó observo que en una mesita a su costado estaba una nota "Dar sobre a la persona correspondiente". Cada carta tenía un nombre: Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya Ootori, Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi. Los chicos llegaron preocupados por el estado de Mori así que comenzaron a preguntar ¿Cómo estás?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿cómo está tu pierna? Mori sin contestar las preguntas les tendió a los chicos cada una de sus cartas correspondientes y sólo musito: Dan…Danielle-san las dejo —Dijo con voz temblorosa pero sólo Honey –y Haruhi- había notado aquella reacción._

_ "Querido Tamaki-kun —Comenzó a hablar Tamaki en voz alta— gracias… —le fue difícil pronunciar esa simple palabra—…por aceptarme en el Host, fue realmente divertido y extraño a la vez, no quería admitirlo pero en verdad pareces un príncipe esperando que su corona se la concedan no por ser el heredero o algo, sino porque realmente merece tenerla, cuida a tus princesas y a las que Danny-kun, el rockero rebelde, dejo atrás. Con amor, Danielle Sato." _

_Sin importarle lo más mínimo Kyoya leyó en apenas un murmullo: — "Odiado y detestable señor contador —sonrió ante aquel termino, pero los demás chicos estaban extrañados ¿en verdad ella odiaba a Kyoya? — no quiero decirte gracias…así que…ash…es difícil escribirte algo ¡Tonto!... Cuídalos bien por mi… —Todos se quedaron en silencio, seguramente Kyoya se molestaría con ella sin embargo una sonrisa surgió en su rostro—…Gracias" —Culminó al fin la carta, todos sonrieron, pero el silencio se mantuvo en la sala durante unos segundos, luego miraron fijamente a Haruhi._

— _¿Qué? —le pregunto ella a los chicos._

—_Lee tu carta —Le dijeron los gemelos._

—_No —Dijo Haruhi— Mi carta es personal… —y así era pues en una esquina de dicha envoltura decía "personal". Sin molestarse Kaoru abrió la suya._

"_Nota: si Hikaru abrió esta carta da igual de todas formas ambos se dirán el contenido de la misma. —Esa nota fue extraña e hizo aparecer una gota de extrañeza en la cabeza de todos— Querido amor mío ¿¡Eh!? —Gritó Kaoru al darse cuenta de lo que había leído, acto seguido se fue a una esquina sonrosado y leyó sólo para él. Honey sintió algo de celos por esa pequeña frase, Kaoru luego se levantó y dio un suspiro de alivio: —Sólo era una broma —Dijo aun un poco sonrosado— seguro te sonrosaste y preocupaste ¿no es cierto? Pues eso es lo que me enseñaste, hacer bromas para hacer sonreír a otros ¡Disfruta mucho, Kao-chan!" —Culminó con una sonrisa en su rostro— Y dónde demonios está mi "gracias" —Gritó buscando por toda la hoja algo que no existía, por lo menos no en japonés, tenía un escrito en ruso que significaba justamente el "gracias" pero él simplemente no entendía aquellas letras confusas por lo que pensó que era un garabato._

"_Nota: si Kaoru, bla, bla, bla, el contenido de la misma —Dijo Hikaru repitiendo la nota que Danielle le había colocado a Kaoru— Eres tan honesto, Hikari-kun…"_

— _¿Hikari…kun? —preguntó Haruhi, él asintió._

—_Una vez ella me envió un mensaje diciendo "tú eres la luz y Hikaru la oscuridad buscándote siempre para existir" —Dijo con total normalidad— o algo así… "cuida siempre de Kao-chan y de los demás chicos, no le digas esto a nadie…pero… —comenzó a murmurar y a leer para sí mismo sorprendiéndose por el contenido— Gracias" —culminó sonrosado._

— _¿Qué decía la carta? —Dijeron Suoh y Kaoru al unísono observando fijamente a Hikaru._

—…_Nada… —Contesto él._

— "_Querido Honey-chan~" —comenzó a leer feliz Honey— "Las tortas son deliciosas ¿verdad? Cada vez que coma una recordare aquella vez que comimos tortas destrozadas en la cafetería de la escuela —continuo— por favor cuida de que Usa-chan no miré tanto a las personas, lanza maldiciones a las personas que no les gusta ser observadas… ¿eh? —dijo extrañado, no recordaba ninguna maldición, Usa-chan es adorable le afirmo su mente— cosas que debes recordar: limpia tus dientes ¡todos los días!, reduce los dulces que comas…es malo para la salud —decía esto un poco agitado, en definitiva Danielle parecía la madre de Honey escribiendo aquello en esa carta, Honey saltó toda esa parte de cuidados y fue directo al grano— ¡Esfuérzate y gracias por todo!"_

_Todos volvieron su vista hacia Mori y el negó con su cabeza dando a entender que no la leería. Seguido a esto idearon un plan para salvarla, en uno que otro momento que tuvieron libertad Haruhi leyó su carta:_

"_Haruhi Fujioka, Haru haru-chan~ eres como la primavera siempre alejando el frio cuando es conveniente, alejando mi helado corazón lo convertiste en uno cálido capaz de albergar sentimientos, gracias por ser mi amiga, mi primera gran amiga, te quiero muchísimo, gracias a ti he sobrepasado tantas cosas…yo solo te quería decir… ¡Serás…no…ERES una gran persona y estoy segura que cumplirás tu sueño! Con amor, Danielle Sato…Gracias, my friend."_

_Definitivamente, debían salvarla, no debía casarse si no lo deseaba aunque fuera una Sato._

_-  
Mori dejando a los chicos de lado, cuando todos estaban yendo a sus casas a buscar sus cosas tomo su carta y la leyó para sí._

"…_Yo…Danielle Sato, declaro que no me desagrada tanto el silencio como creía, contigo el silencio es realmente pacifico algo que no sucede estando con otras persona, gracias, siempre has estado allí para mi… tú…tú realmente me agradas Mori-kun…"_

_Así terminó la carta a Morinozuka, despertando en él un sonrojo incomprensible, quería y deseaba tenerla a su lado y colocar su mano sobre su cabeza como solía hacer en situaciones como esa._

—_Danielle… —Murmuro, sin saber que alguien había escuchado aquel murmullo._

_-  
__**N/A: Bueno dos capítulos en un día, eso es un gran avance… y además es largo. Aunque fue todo un reto escribir en varios tiempos, pasado y presente, la verdad me encanto este capítulo final **___

…

_**Nah, no es el capítulo final aún sigue contenido, para la próxima quizás allá boda. Nos leemos.**_

_**Recomendación: Manga Kimi ni Todoke (apenas lo estoy leyendo, pues está llenando el vacío que me dejo Medaka Box)**_

_**¡Enjoy!**_


	16. Capitulo 14: Beautiful London

**Capítulo 14: Beautiful London.**

¿Cómo casarse sin amar? Danielle no lo sabía y no pensaba averiguarlo en aquellos momentos de angustia.

— ¿Algún plan? —preguntó ella a los chicos a lo que recibió una mirada pícara por parte de los dos gemelos.

—El plan es… —comenzó a hablar Hikaru— Que te cases —Hablo con calma Kaoru.

— ¿Qué? —Se sobresaltó Danielle— ¡la idea es _no_ casarme! —enfatizó.

—Exacto, pero si hacemos algo antes de tiempo seguramente tu abuelo te desheredara —agrego Kyoya. Danielle se rindió ante aquello "desheredar" no es como si a ella le interesara el dinero pero su educación, desde que nació, se basó en ser la heredera y jefa del clan así que… decidió hacer lo que ellos dijeran de todas formas, son sus amigos—Bien…ahora mientras nosotros planeamos puedes ir con tus padres —agregó.

—Pero… —Inquirió Danielle.

—Tus padres podrían preocuparse —Comentó Haruhi a lo que Danielle asintió.

—Por cierto… —Habló ella— ¡Gracias por todo! —Comentó antes de salir del cuarto de pilotaje y fue entonces cuando en la sala se formó un incómodo silencio, los host comenzaron a verse entre sí sin saber por dónde iniciar alguna conversación sobre el plan.

— ¿y bien? —irrumpió Haruhi el silencio.

—El plan ya está listo —Dijo Tamaki, haciendo que todos lo miraran sin entender pues ni siquiera Kyoya había planeado algo que salvara a Danielle del trágico casamiento.

— ¿y cómo lo hacemos? —quiso saber Honey.

—Nosotros solo observaremos… —Dijo sin prestarle mayor importancia al asunto.

Danielle se encontraba al lado de sus padres nuevamente los cuales comenzaron a abrazarla y a decirle cuanto la querían, no podía esperar a acabar con aquellos trágicos acontecimientos rápidamente.

—Danielle —le llamó su padre.

— ¿Sí?

—En cuanto lleguemos te casaras… —Comento mientras sostenía sus manos y la miraba a los ojos— se realizara de la forma tradicional…

— ¿¡Que!? —Se exalto Danielle— ¿Por qué de forma tradicional? —quiso saber, no por curiosidad sino porque entonces ya no habría la épica irrupción del "yo me opongo" aunque quizás nadie irrumpiría, pues ella no tenía novio, su único novio era alguien desconocido y eso le deprimió. Aunque al menos sus amigos planearían algo.

—Desde siempre las bodas han sido así… —Dijo su madre sin más. La conversación acabo pues se escuchó nuevamente la voz del piloto— "Estamos cerca del lugar de descenso, por favor colóquense su cinturón de seguridad, quizá choquemos y no queremos pagar muertos" —sus bromas crearon un ambiente de tensión en el avión. Todas las personas a bordo se colocaron el cinturón por miedo a que algo pasara.

En poco tiempo el avión comenzó a descender, se escuchaban algunas oraciones de personas religiosas, otras personas solo aguardaban en silencio o simplemente estaban dormidas, en cambio, Danielle soporto cada turbulencia que había al descender el avión. En unos minutos se escuchó el tan esperado "ha llegado a su destino" del copiloto y las quejas reprobatorias del piloto por no dejarlo hacer una broma.

La boda ya estaba totalmente planeada sólo faltaba algo importante, la novia. Un auto esperaba por la familia Sato, un gran coche negro totalmente reluciente, las personas se sorprendían al ver aquella belleza pero toda esa sorpresa se esfumo al ver quiénes eran los dueños, los temidos Sato, el conductor (el cual parecía muy joven para trabajar) era rubio y lo complementaba perfectamente con un traje gris. Danielle reflejaba tristeza total en su mirar pues aunque no sentía las mínimas ganas de llorar, la pena y la resignación la hacían volverse un ser totalmente oscuro, sin vida.

Observo correr a una niña (quizás de unos 6 años) con unos panes robados, algo muy raro en Londres. Un guardia de seguridad la perseguía por toda la plaza amenazándola una y otra vez con el _"voir ici, morveux"*, "Je vais dire à vos parents"*,_ sin duda el pobre hombre estaba desesperado por capturar a la niña. Aunque Danielle no comprendía el francés la forma en la que ocurrían lo hechos la hacían comprender la situación, se acercó a la niña que huía, sin hacer caso a las réplicas de su madre y entonces vio al guardia, sudado y cansado.

—_Excuse me…but ¿what is the Price of the bread?*_ —pregunto Danielle luego de esconder a la pequeña tras de sí.

—_désolé, je ne comprends pas l'anglais, Miss*_ —respondió aquél guardia robusto, aquello si era un problema, si no sabía el precio de aquel pan tan preciado para la niña ¿cómo la ayudaría?

— _Mlle merveille ce qui est du prix du pain*_ —hablo el guardia en ayuda de Danielle dejándola totalmente desconcertada, el guardia contesto que tan solo eran 2 euros y hasta allí iba bien la conversación pues no pudo comprender más allá de la conversación que mantenían ambos personajes, se esforzó por concentrarse pero fijo su mirada confundida en aquel chico que apenas parecía tener dos años mayor que ella y que aun así trabajaba, él entonces la miró y le sonrió tranquilizándola, le entregó al hombre 2 euros y así fue como el guardia de seguridad despareció de la vista de ambos, las personas alrededor miraban cautivados la escena pero los padres de Danielle tan sólo observaban curiosos. El conductor se colocó a la altura de la niña y le dijo dulces palabras en francés, algo que hizo sonrojar a la pequeña para luego despedirse con una sonrisa— bien, ya podemos irnos, madam —le informó a Danielle con una sonrisa y una reverencia— estoy seguro que el joven Choi se alegrara por su llegada… —afirmó.

—Sí… supongo, sólo si es capaz de alegrarse por conocer a una prometida que nunca ha visto —murmuro con tristeza, algo totalmente perceptible para sus alocados amigos del host club que veían los acontecimientos en un auto recién comprado.

— _¡Necesitamos un auto para poder ir a la boda! —Habló Tamaki como si un coche fuera de vida o muerte. Todos los host asintieron. "seguramente le diremos a un taxi que siga el coche de Danielle" —pensó Haruhi, pero el necesitar un auto de un pobre no se comparaba con el de un millonario así que acabaron comprando un auto último modelo._

Aquellos recuerdos hacían molestar a Haruhi, pues habían viajado a rescatar a su amiga no a comprar un coche último modelo, aun así siguieron con total sigilo el auto que transportaba a Danielle. Daban un sinfín de vueltas y observaban entrar y salir a Danielle del auto cada vez que se estacionaban, hasta que por fin a altas horas de la noche llegaron al lugar de la boda.

Mujeres y hombres vestidos con ropa tradicional japonesa, incluso algunos empresarios franceses que Kyoya catalogó como importantes y no faltaban periodistas tanto japoneses, londinenses y coreanos.

— ¿ahora como haremos para entrar desapercibidos? —quiso saber Haruhi.

—No dudes del poder del Host Club —Menciono Tamaki con gran orgullo, y entonces de un bolso sacó varios hermosos kimonos que entrego enseguida a los chicos, Kaoru y Hikaru tenían kimonos parecidos de un perfecto color naranja que quedaba muy bien en ellos, Kyoya usó un kimono de color morado oscuro con negro combinando eficazmente su aura con su apariencia, Haruhi vistió un hermoso kimono color rosa junto a un hermoso listón que le coloco Tamaki con gran amor de padre, Honey vistió un kimono rosa pero más suave que el de Haruhi y Takashi vistió un kimono gris/negro que combino totalmente con su seriedad y silencio.

— Por cierto, sempai —hablo Haruhi— ¿En serio cree que ese "plan" funcionara?

—Sí, lo creo… —Comentó totalmente feliz enviando una mirada furtiva a Takashi.

_**voir ici, morveux = Ven aquí, mocosa.**_

_**Je vais dire à vos parents = Se lo diré a tus padres.**_

_**Excuse me…but ¿what is the Price of the bread? **__**= Disculpe…pero ¿cuál es el precio del pan?**_

_**désolé, je ne comprends pas l'anglais, Miss = Lo siento, no entiendo el inglés, señorita.**_

_**miss demande ce qui est le prix du pain? = La señorita se pregunta cuál es el precio del pan?**_

**¡Good Nigth Girls, I come back!**

**No sé si escribí con perfección en francés, pero hice el intento. Londres no es Londres sin francés, debo confesar que no sentia las más mínimas ganas de escribir pero al llegar a este punto no me puedo detener así que esperen muy pronto el siguiente capítulo. Hasta luego ¡suerte!**

**Recomendación literaria: ¿Es usted un psicópata? —Jon Ronson.**

**Recomendación de manga/anime: Kuroko no basket.**


	17. Capitulo 15: El día en que me quieras

—**Capitulo 15: El día en que me quieras.**

Millonarios de todos los sitios se encontraban en aquella fiesta marital tan particular. Hermosos paisajes nocturnos se admiraban alrededor de todo el sitio con el único objetivo de que la hermosa velada fuera única, murmullos se escuchaban por todos lados pues a pesar de todo era una reunión de negocios. El viejo líder Sato recibía a cada uno de los invitados con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la entrada de los Host se dificultara, pero no fue un problema tan grave pues había una abertura que permitía que ellos pasaran por allí desapercibidos.

Danielle se encontraba probándose el vestido.

—Te ves hermosa —comento su madre. Ella solo asintió y continuo mirándose en el espejo, un perfecto kimono nupcial adornado con flores y hecho de colores suaves, rosa, azul y un poco de morado, no hacía más que mirarse en el espejo sorprendida por lo rápido que se casaría, era demasiado rápido para ella. Esperaba con ansias que sus amigos tuvieran una salida de aquel aprieto en el que su propia familia la había metido.

—Es hora de salir —le informó uno de los sirvientes de la casa.

Con pasos lentos comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera de aquella mansión tan espaciosa, cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz de su abuelo.

— ¡Les invito a ver el primer encuentro de los añorados prometidos! —Aviso feliz. Aun con más tristeza Danielle siguió caminando y justo antes de llegar al sitio de presentación observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta, sus amigos no planeaban hacer nada, pero eso ya no importaba pues ella sabía la influencia que podía llegar a tener su familia, les sonrió y continuo con su camino.

—Sato-sempai… —Murmuro Haruhi con tristeza.

El acto seguía y la tensión aumentaba.

—Sólo falta el tan ansiado novio que hará que la vida de nuestra querida Danielle sea especial —Continuó el jefe Sato— Y ya se puede observar, Choi Seung Min —Entonces todos los presentes observaron al susodicho, alto con un buen rostro, ojos verdes, una sonrisa altamente hermosa y lo que llamo la atención del público, era rubio. Fue entonces cuando Danielle se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. El chico, su esposo, era el chofer que le había ayudado con la pequeña niña francesa— Este chico es fenomenal, digno de ser parte de los Sato —Y comenzaron los aplausos y no finalizaron sino hasta después de 2 largos minutos, los host observaban sorprendidos la actitud de Danielle, no se movía sólo observaba al chico.

— ¿se habrá enamorado de la belleza del chico? —pregunto nervioso Tamaki haciendo que el remordimiento llegara a Honey, y a todos los demás miembros del club.

Se comenzaron a escuchar comentarios de la pareja "son perfectos", "el uno para el otro", "ambos son hermosos", entre otras habladurías.

—Choi, ¿quieres hacer un comentario? —le pregunto Shinji al joven el cual asintió y tomó el micrófono, no sin antes tomar con algo de nerviosismo la mano de su hermosa prometida.

—Ladies and gentlemans… —Comenzó a hablar con su voz relajante y hermosa— creo que al principio, al recibir la noticia de mi pronto casamiento me sentía realmente mal pues no conocía a la hermosa persona que está a mi lado, pero en esta mañana… —observó fijamente a Danielle y aunque no la conocía lo suficiente sintió su tristeza— planeo hacer feliz a ésta hermosa mujer —sonrió y la abrazo, ella solo podía pensar en una cosa, libertad. Añoraba ser libre o al menos no casarse con una persona que _no_ amaba— por ello, si ella me lo consiente claro. No nos casaremos.

…

Silencio, en esos momentos sólo cabía el impacto de aquellas palabras tan grandes (y esperadas por el Host). No nos casaremos.

—Pero como dije, sólo si Danielle no desea casarse conmigo —Afirmo Choi mirándola con dulzura— ¿Qué dices, te quieres casar conmigo? —preguntó.

—Yo…esto… —observo hacia todos lados, miró cierto consentimiento en el rostro de sus padres y de reprendimiento en la de su abuelo, pero sólo le importaban unos rostros especiales, observo con detenimiento al host club, todos la miraban con una sonrisa— No quiero casarme —afirmo, sorprendiendo a los presentes— Veras es que…amo a otras personas —Dijo con sonrojo en su rostro.

—A…otras —enfatizo.

—Sí, bueno…a mis amigos —sonrió— Haruhi, ella es una gran amiga, Tamaki aunque no me agrade su actitud principesca es muy agradable estar con él, Kyoya… —Hizo una leve pausa con deje de molestia— a él lo odio en cierta forma, Kaoru y Hikaru son como mis hermanos, Honey-kun es verdaderamente adorable —Agregó, haciendo que él se sonrojara levemente— Y Mori-kun… —suspiro—…realmente me agrada —Dijo con una gran sonrisa y sonrojo en su rostro. Choi sonrió y le beso la frente.

—Eso es amor, Danielle —Le susurro al oído— Sé que muchos aquí están decepcionados —Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al público— y ésta chica en verdad ha hecho que me enamore de ella… así que lucharé por ella como un hombre lo haría —hizo una reverencia y con un beso de despedida (en la mano) se fue del lugar.

/  
_**Pensaba hacer un capítulo largo…peroooo, ya no sabía que inventar…bueno de hecho sí sé que va a pasar pero era mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**PD: el capítulo en sí iba a ser algo violento, demasiado violento, pero preferí dejarlo de esta forma si no lo hubiera hecho así la historia se caería por un barranco violento.**_


End file.
